


Daily life with legendary monster girls

by Kingdoragon



Category: monster musume - Fandom
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdoragon/pseuds/Kingdoragon
Summary: This fanfiction is a story of love, friendship and plenty of fan service, we center on young Armen Mahoney an 18 year old American born boy living in japan, and since the successful test in japan the cultural exchange program or as it is also known as the interspecies exchange program, started sending monster girls all over the map. Armen being one of the most recent american candidates to fully consent with the bill and join the homestead program, is overwhelmed to find out his first homestead is the most powerful of all mons, the mighty dragon...so it's going to be a bit more difficult than he previously thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so I'm a new writers to this place and all and this is one of the first stories I've ever written, so yeah......looking for some constructive criticism and or ideas for more characters as this progresses.
> 
> I don't own monster musume or the characters, just my OCs.

Chapter 1: the angry dragoness 

Armen's pov

I looked around my newly renovated house that one of ms.smith's associates agent jones had ordered to be renovated and refurbished courtesy of the interspecies exchange program, my house now had three levels a high ceiling with a skylight, an enormous living room, 4 large bathrooms and an expansive kitchen, with numerous other rooms waiting to be explored 

3rd person 

"Kay armen, your first guest should be arriving in 10 minutes sharp, make sure you make her feel welcome. You have read over your guidelines in the manual correct?"

 

"Yeah front and back!" He replies reply 

"And you are aware that any and all illicit intimate activity with liminals is punishable by law correct?" She adds to her previous statement her tone now laced with venom, a threatening dark blue aura surrounding her face

 

"Y-yes ma'am" armen responds fearfully, not wanting to incur her hidden wrath 

"Good!, well let me know if you need anything, see ya later" she calls back to me as she speeds off

 

"Well, I guess I should just wait on the c-" as soon on as He walks to the couch the doorbell rings, well that didn't take long

 

He opens the door and is met with the sight of another agent reading from a list 

 

"Are you armen mahoney?" She asks

 

"Yup that's me!" He responds

 

"Alright you can come on out " she calls back to a truck containing a holding pen which lowers it's docking doors, out comes a girl wearing a blue tank top barely containing her large bust and green cargo shorts, her bright purple hair was tied back in a long pony tail with their long bangs parted where her four curved horns jutted out from her skull,her ears were long and pointed and her rather pretty face was a light tan and framed with light blue scales and two glowing light orange slitted eyes. she also had two incredibly large cerulean and beige colored with tiger striped pattern wings jutting from her back, scaled forearms and legs and to top it all off a long muscular prehensile Royal blue and cream white striped tail.

She sauntered up to the front porch and eyed armen disdainfully, narrowing her eyes as if she were mentally tearing him to pieces 

 

"Armen, this is ember, she is a rare species of fire dragon and a proud one too, she loves meat and fish and hate waking up early during weekends, do your best to make her feel welcome" the agent states

 

"Hi ember welcome to your new home!" He greets, she just stands there and turns away huffing in annoyance

"Uh...ok, here let me carry your-"before he can finish she throws her bags at him and walks inside, well this is gonna be fun

 

"Eh a little word to the wise, she's not very fond of humans especially ones who think they hold dominion over her"

 

"Why didn't you tell me that before you put her under my care?" Armen hissed angrily 

 

"Slipped my mind? By the way my name is agent jones I'll be you're coordinator" Jones said trying to defend herself, armen gritted his teeth and glared daggers at her

 

"Anywho armen make sure not to make her mad, it won't end well!! See ya!!!!" Jones yelled  
As she jogged to her car and sped off without giving him even a chance to respond 

 

"Oi, are all members of the program this dismissive and untrustworthy?" He asked himself, but quickly brushed it l off and went inside to help out his homestay

 

He stepped in to find the dragoness sauntering about his foyer scoping out the scene

 

"Ok ember welcome to you're new home, so as you may know my name's armen, and from today on I'll be you're host family"

 

"Yeah whatever.." She responds, void of emotion

 

"Huh?" He also dumbfounded but decides to press on possibly because she's nervous

 

"Well just follow me, I'll show you to you're room" he says leading her upstairs

 

"Well here it is, please enjo-" before he can finish his sentence she shuts the door in his face, armen not sure what to make of this tried to stay positive and thought the girl just needed her space 

 

"O-ok ember, well you get settled in and I'll prepare us a meal"

 

He walked back downstairs and headed toward the kitchen.

 

He decided since he was in the mood for meat he'd make a steak with vegetables for both of them, since his father was a renowned chef in culinary school, he learned a thing or two. About a good hour later his meal was ready, he prepared a dish for himself and ember but before he fed himself he felt she should have her meal first, he walked up the stairs with a plate in his left hand but stopped when he saw a trail of dried blood leading to her room, he was about to run and see if she was alright until he hear the crunching of bones and the sound of meat being gulped down.

 

"Hmm...she must have gone and hunted for her food while I was cooking, I suppose I will leave this for her just in case she's still hungry later" he quietly set the plate down and walked back downstairs to start his meal

 

After finishing his meal, armen decided a little tele-time was in order, mainly just to clear his head and think about how he was going to approach this situation with her tomorrow, he knew for a fact she wasn't a morning person nor a people person let alone human for that matter, but maybe he could get her to join him for a walk that afternoon, sure it's a bit of a stretch to think she'd ever encourage the idea, but maybe she'd go for it, still, here's to trying.

About an hour of mind numbing anime went by and he felt his eyelids get heavy, he flicked off the television and dragged himself upstairs, when he reached the top he was met with a surprising sight, the plate he left outside of her room was empty! Then he heard the soft snoring of the dragoness coming from the other room, he smiled warmly and headed for his room,he sat back on his bed and looked out the window at the impressive sight of the glistening waning gibbous piercing the pitch black landscape of the neighboring forest.

 

"Maybe it won't be such a stretch tomorrow"


	2. Complicated emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armen and ember have a bit of a falling out and Armen meets up with an old fired near for some advice on monster girls,but all of that changes when ember gets spurred into action.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's still going well, so hope you guys are still enjoying!!

3 days had gone by since ember had first arrived and she was still as antisocial as ever, however periodically she did come out of her room to eat but sometimes she still felt the urge to hunt for food which discouraged Armen, but not a lot, sure she was extremely stubborn and hated him, but that wasn't going to stop him from making this work, so today he was going convince her to join him for a walk and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

 

  
The clock just struck 11:00 am sharp, armen was about to embark, he climbed up the stairs and knocked on ember's door

"Hey ember!, can we talk a sec?"

  
She cracked the door enough to fit her head through and leered down at the human with a scathing sneer

  
"What?" She hissed

  
"Um hey, good to see you up!, so I was wondering if you'd like to go on a little walk with me this afternoon, I know this great little spot we can-"

  
"No" she replies coldly

  
"Oh, well perhaps maybe we could just watch a movie together later if that's easier for you" armen encourages

  
"What are you playing at human?" She inquires

  
"Excuse me?" he responds quizzically

  
She steps out of her room into full view of the human, blood encrusted on her claws from her previous meal

  
"I said what are you playing at human? Why are you acting this way toward me?"

  
"I'm you're host..it's my job to-"

  
"Cut the bullshit! I don't need charity from you! What are you after? What do you hope to gain from this interaction?"

  
"Gain? What are you talking about ember? I'm here to take care of you, I'm your host there's nothing else to it, my only wish is for us to get to know eachother"

 

"You're pathetic" she remarks colder than before "Not even being honest with yourself about your own intentions, all of you greedy little creatures have ulterior motives"

  
"Ember...what have I done to envoke this kind of anger from you? All I'm trying to do is be a good host for you"

  
"You were born, and I don't need to be "taken care of" by a loathsome runt like you"

 

Those words pierced him deep, armen had always been looked down on by his peers, but being insulted by liminals was something different altogether and for some reason riled him up, she was about to turn for her room but armen stopped her mid-stride

  
"Hey! Hold it lizard breath!"

 

She slowly turned around to leer at him once more

 

"What did you just call me?" She seethes, her eyes cold and steely

 

"You heard what I said damnit! All I'm trying to do is make this work! You being uncooperative, sullen and irritable is not going to make this better! I am doing damnedest to try to help you, but all you do is just blow me off and I'm not gonna stand for it!"

  
She turned around and slowly stomped toward him jostling the floor and leaving crack indentions from her every footfall, her fists clenched and her orange eyes glowing and slitting to faint ovals with nothing but pure rage.

  
"You insolent cur...who the hell do you think you are?!"

  
"I am your host family ember!" He shouts

  
"Are you challenging me human filth?!"

"If that's how you take it than yes! I have done absolutely nothing to deserve this hostility from you-"

  
She grabbed him and slammed him against a wall, leaving indention from the impact

  
"YOU ARE NOTHING!!! You're just like all the other perverted disgusting male trash!"

  
"Ember..."

  
"You know nothing about me!!, do you think you can even fathom what I've been through?!"

 

"Ember please...tell me, why do you hate me so much?"

  
"That last host I was sent to...he treated me like nothing short of a simple minded beast, a perverted narrow minded piece of trash who tried to take advantage of me! One night he got a bit to frisky and tried to rape me! So I sent him to critical condition! And I didn't have one regret about it, till I was told I'd get deported back to that hellhole I was spawned from,back to ridicule, fear, death and isolation, and I wasn't having that!, it's like we're nothing but fetishes to you repulsive creatures!!"

  
"Ember..I-I had no idea it was like that, If its any consolation, I'm so sorry you had to experience that"

  
She then slams her fist into the wall punching through and splintering it like it was a piece of thin wood

 

"l DONT NEED SYMPATHY OR PITY FROM A PIECE OF SHIT PARASITE LIKE YOU!!!" She screams at the top of her lungs, small flames fluttering out of the corners of her mouth as she speaks, armen just stands there frightened,chastised and trembling from the excessive show of force, and that this girl might actually kill him if he said anything else at this point

 

"E-ember" he just nearly whispers, he then gets thrown down the stairs and hits the floor with a loud 'thump!', ember then lets out a snarl and slams her door shut, audibly heard tearing up her room, armen took this opportunity to leave before he became the next thing she tore apart.

  
He took out his phone and called the one person he felt would help him; tionishia, the MON ogre agent

  
"Hey Tio, you there?"

  
"Armen!!, how are you sweetie? It's been a while since I've heard from you" the sweetest voice you could never expect comes over the line

 

"I could be better, say, would you mind joining me at the cafe? I'll buy you some sweets, I just wanna talk for a bit"

  
"You can talk to me anytime you want sweetie, but since you offered sweets, how could I refuse?" Armen chuckled briefly he knew other ogres and giantesses alike shared tio's sweet tooth

 

"Cool, meet me there in 10 minutes 'kay?"

 

"I'll be there!"

 

  
Armen made his way to the entrance, 10 minutes later and was met with the sight of what looked like a 6"10" teenage girl with a cute little baby face, light caramel tan skin with a beautiful sheen to it, two expressive warm ruby red eyes, long sandy blonde hair that flowed down her hourglass figure, a large red horn that jutted from her head and two long triangular hears that horizontally did the same, but most striking of all were the disproportionately large breasts she had, armen had known liminals to be well endowed, but Tio took the cake in so many more ways, and to only add to her beauty, she wore a frilly pink skirt, yellow jacket and white button up undershirt, and to top it all off a large yellow sunhat on her head with an open space to fit her horn.

  
Tio scanned the area for him till she spotted him, her face lit up with joy and literally charged toward him and enveloped the poor boy in an embrace he had no way of escaping, perpetually stuck between her large, warm bosom.

  
"Armen!!!! I'm so happy to see you! it's been so long I thought I'd never see you again!!!" The girl croons placing a soft kiss on armen's forehead,Tio is nothing short of an absolute sweetheart with a huge crush on armen but this crush didn't just evolve out of nowhere, armen and Tio go back about 2 years, ever since he visited Japan he had heard about the program but always tended to avoid it, however trouble just happened to find him when a rather nasty kobold decided he was going to be her next "meal", she chased him all through the city until a strange giant woman clad in yellow armor caught the dog girl and restrained the protesting canid, she told armen she was with the MON security force, an organization dedicated to keeping an eye on liminals looking to stir up trouble or are just too dangerous to live in society, on that same day he was offered by smith to join the program but he turned it down in fear, however his debt with Tio was far from being repaid, since he was a potential magnet for violent mons(like certain others we know of) smith assigned tio to look after him, and as they were out shopping tio just couldn't find anything she liked in her size because everything she owned was custom made, till armen offered to customize her outfits for her given the fact he knew how to sew and tailor(coincidentally). From then on Tio found a new appreciation for the boy and decided to spend more time with armen, and the more they went on dates, the closer they became, you could say armen feels the same way Tio feels about him, but he feels if he pursues a relationship with her it would cost her her job, so they stuck to plutonic friendship as a base, but that doesn't stop Tio from loving him.

  
"So sweetie what did you want to ask me?" She croons gleefully, ready to hear what the boy has to say

  
"It's about ember"

  
"What's wrong with her?"

  
"I knew I was already treading on eggshells with our relationship as it was, but we sorta had a fight this morning that sent me tumbling down the stairs, and left these on my neck" he pulled back his hoodie to reveal three claw marks on his neck from where ember strangled him, Tio gasped and embraced her sweetie kissing his wounds, while the other people looked on either with pleading frowns of jealously or disgusted scowls of disapproval

  
"What happened sweetie?! are you alright?! Does it still hurt?!"

 

"It does, but I suppose I brought it upon myself, I guess I pushed her buttons trying to get her out of the house today, but then I guess I pushed the boundary when I told her how uncooperative she was being"

  
"You shouldn't have done that sweetie! Dragons are extremely irritable and prideful, you're lucky she didn't kill you!"

  
"Yeah she could have, but she didn't, was she possibly restraining herself?"

  
"It's possible armen" she responds seriously, she only calls armen by his name when it was a serious matter, which is kinda hard to do with half a piece of cake In you're mouth "ember has had quite the checkered and troubling past, being abused, beaten and even attempted being sold on a black market for profit, or just berated for being who she is, she is an emberwing armen, they're dragons with quite a rep for being merciless killing machines, not every human is as kind to her as you can be, that's why she hates humans, and you being the only human who has ever been kind to her must have made her very confused and agitated. But if she restrained herself as you stated she must at least respect you to some degree for you're honesty, and let's face it, who would want to kill someone as cute as you?"

  
Armen blushed at the last statement, but then mulled it over his head

"Perhaps I should just give her some space today, hopefully she will come around tomorrow because of our talk" he looked back over to Tio who just stared at him with a dreamy look on her face

  
"What?" He asked

  
"You're just too cute when you're trying to be all stoic and diplomatic" she croons playfully

  
Armen smiled and eggs it on" not as much as you are"

  
Tio giggled to herself and went right back to staring at him, armen did the same

  
"You know I still really like you right?" She asks

  
"It was pretty obvious, you're usual kind and caring personality is amplified whenever you're around me"

  
"That's because you're such a catch! I don't understand why girls don't notice you"

  
"Me neither, but I got you're attention, so I guess I did something right"

  
That statement actually made tio laugh loud enough for others to hear

  
"Stop being so modest and down on yourself! You're quite the little stud muffin as far as I'm concerned!/"

  
"Thanks tio" he says with a warm smile plastered on his face

  
"Think nothing of it, your an important person to me and although I don't look it,I'm very selective of who I associate myself with and I wouldn't say something I didn't truly mean to others or myself"

 

"That helps a lot, well I'd best get back home, ember probably tore up her room while I was gone so I better see if the exchange will cover those expenses"

 

"They will actually, the exchange pays for accommodation, renovation, home repair, hospital visits, the whole 9 yards!"

  
"Wow! They really do cover all of they're bases!"

  
"Plus due to the fact that Smith-san was aware of the kinds of monster girls she put you in charge of, ember can't be held on charges for injuring you and at the same time you won't be if you are just defending yourself"

 

"Well ain't that a breath of fresh air" armen says breathing a sigh of relief

  
Tio then stands up and embraces him in a soft hug and plants a kiss on his cheek

 

"Just, try not to make her any madder ok? I'd be mortified if I heard you were in the hospital" she coos with a concerned pout on her face

  
Armen merely smiles at the adorable display and responds "I promise princess"

 

Tio's face turns beet red and she lets out a Yelp

 

"I-I told you not to call me that stupid!!" She squeals embarrassed thoroughly

 

"I gotta go Tio but I'll see if I can drop by the exchange headquarters later"

  
"Kay, still, you better call me later! and you owe me for not buying me sweets!" She pouts

"What?! What about that piece of cake I bought you?!"

"That was barely an appetizer!"

Armen bursts into laughter because of this girls obsession with sweets, but it only solidified his reasoning for liking her so much, she was a huge ball of positive energy that would make even a fire demon tame

"See ya tio!"armen calls back

 

"Byeeee!!" She shouts to him

  
Armen felt good about himself right now as he made his way home, and Tio alway had managed to lift his spirit, and always made him smile, even when he was at his lowest, her strange caring, warm almost aura like personality never ceased to brighten his day. He wouldn't deny he really liked her, really really liked her to the point he'd do just about anything to have her, well what guy wouldn't, she's a drop dead gorgeous woman with irresistibly cute features, with it all in the right places, but he couldn't let a relationship get in the way of her job, unless smith found some loophole in the exchange act allowing liminals and humans to pursue relationships under their discretion, (like that's ever gonna happen right?)

  
armen made his way up the stone stairs to his huge house and placed his key in the door, he twisted the deadbolt and primary lock then pushed it open, but to his surprise ember was standing in front of the door leering down at him once again, armen still a little sore with her just stepped aside and headed for his room only to be stopped by ember placing one of her clawed hands on his shoulder

 

"What?" Armen spat out coldly

  
"The couch, sit, please" is all she said

  
"What?" He asks quizzically

  
"Just sit on the damn couch!" She responds agitated

 

  
"Fine! " armen dismisses and plops down on the couch "what do you want ember?"

  
He looked up at her again but she wasn't scowling at him this time, rather she had a look on her face that was reminiscent of guilt or regret

 

"Look this is not easy for me to say so listen and listen well,....I-I'm sorry...f-for the way I've acted around you and treated you lately,I've been nothing but trouble for you and exploding like that in front of you earlier today wasn't the way to go about our first interaction with eachother" armen couldn't believe what he was hearing, was she sincerely apologizing?

  
"When did you arrive at this point? I thought you hated me"

 

"I-I don't hate you armen, I just hate humans, but I find it hard to hate you for some reason, part of me is telling me to trust you the other says the opposite, I didn't mean to throw you down the stairs ether, I was just so mad and confused, no other human had ever been as kind and courteous to me as you have been and all I've done is treat you like dirt, like an insect, after what I pulled I don't even deserve to be called a dragon" she seemed genuinely saddened by what she did, seeing as small tears were starting to form in the corners of her slitted eyes

  
"Ember..look at me" armen says which signals the reptile to look directly into his eyes"I may not understand where you were coming from, or the horrible things you've endured throughout you're life, but I know what it feels like to be alone, to want friends, to yearn for companionship, you never had that because humans wouldn't dare go near you or see you as anything but a beast to be slain and other liminals just cower in fear of you're presence, you are a very misunderstood creature seeing that you and you're species have quite the checkered history, I know you aren't bad ember, you just try to mask what's inside with pride and anger and an emotionless facade, but on the same token I know you're hurting inside and it's never good to bottle up you're emotions like you do" armen concludes, this lesson must have gotten through to ember because she was on the floor, a complete broken down sobbing wreck in seconds just letting her emotions flood out like a broken dam, armen just smiled sympathetically at the poor reptile and bent down to give her a tight reassuring hug, ember picked up on it and gave him her own bone crushing hug, tugging at his jacket with her claws, crying into his chest.

 

  
"W-why are you being so nice to me?" She gasps out between sobs

  
"Because you deserve it ember, you've had such a horrible life, from the very moment I met you I knew there was something wrong, it was only a matter of time before you exploded and let it all out, I care about you ember, I want to help you if I can. After all I am your host"

  
"You're t-the first human who has ever said anything like this to me, I-I don't know how to respond"

  
"You don't have to ember, at least not right now, take all the time you need" armen responds softly as he continues to stroke her soft hair

  
After about 2 hours go by and ember calms down enough to manage to look up at armen with puffy red eyes, he just smiled warmly once again and continued to stroke her long hair

"You feeling better?" He softly asks, but she responds with a nod only

  
"Ember?" He says

  
"Y-yes?" She responds timidly

  
"How's about we go to a restaurant tomorrow? just you and me"

  
"B-but what about all of the other humans?, they will stare and criticize"

 

"So? that doesn't mean anything, just ignore them"

 

"But what if I get angry?"

 

"I'll make sure to keep an eye on you and keep you happy, now how about you go compose yourself while I make us dinner, what's you're favorite food?"

  
"L-lamb"

  
"Ok, well I don't have that in stock, so I'll have to head back into the city to get some" armen grabbed his keys and headed for the door only to be stopped once again by ember, clinging to his arm, looking down and doing her best not to meet his gaze

 

"You don't want me to go?" He asks expectantly to which ember shakes her head slowly in response

 

"I'll be fine ember, I'll make this as quick as I can, I understand you're a bit vulnerable and emotional right now and you don't want to be alone, but I swear I will be back as quickly as I can"

  
"Do you promise?" She almost whispers

 

"Yes I do" armen says, ember then let's go and allows him to leave.

 

 

 

Armen lived closer to a grocery store than he did the coffee shop thanks to the prime real estate Smith-San gifted him with when he joined he exchange act, so he lives within walking distance of Fukushima city, which was convenient for quick store visits,not to mention as Tio said, the exchange pays for all of they're host family's expenses, so lucky him. Armen bought a couple legs of lamb for ember and a prime cut for himself, he left the store not having to pay a thing after telling them he was part of the interspecies exchange which for some reason they understood and told him all of his purchases were free of charge form this day on, he left the store feeling good about himself until he heard a familiar, unwelcome voice come from the darkness

 

"Well well well, look at what we have here, a human out after dark and alone, now I haven't seen many horror movies but that usually signifies the tragic end for a character" armen turned around slowly to see the very same black kobold he encountered before Tio saved him, and the look on her face meant that she knew she had him cornered

  
"Y-you!!" He said shakily

  
"Did you miss me?"

  
"I thought you were-"

  
"In jail? I was, until I broke out yesterday, do you know how hard it was track you down?"

 

"No, and I don't plan to find out"

 

"Aww come on, be reasonable, it's not like I'm here to kill you....yet"

 

"Then why were you chasing after me?"

 

"Because it's fun,I love seeing you little guys cower in fear, gives me a bit of a rush so to speak, plus you kinda grew on me "

  
"Look,I don't know what you're after or why you're after me, but I don't want any trouble or anything else to do with you, now if you'll please excuse me I have to get home, I've gotta a homestay waiting for me" armen sternly proclaims before stepping away from the kobold and walking away only to be grasped by the shoulder and thrown up against a wall" oh I don't think so, you still haven't met my friends yet"

  
"Friends?" Just as he mouthed the word he realized the wall he was thrown into wasn't a wall at all, rather it was a person, he then felt a long tail constricting around his torso and two pairs of arms grasp each of his shoulders

  
"Is thissssss him philia?" The first voice hissed, obviously she was a type of lamia

  
"He is quite a looker" the other says

  
"Yup girls, this is armen, the one who got away, armen these are my friends, Miho and Nayela"

Armen turned cautiously to behold the sight of two liminals staring down at him, the first was as he predicted, a lamia, but a strange one he had never seen, she was larger than the average lamia, but because of her size he assessed she was a naga, and her features were more reptilian than the average lamia as well lest tail was more muscular and covered in an aqua blue anaconda like stripe pattern, her skin was a light tan, her hair was like green and the crop top she wore was a light beige, the other girl was an oni, but she was blue and had several markings adorning her skin, plus what else set her aside was that her horns were longer than average, her eyes were a light shade of fiery orange, her hair was magenta, and the fur print loincloth she wore was snow leopard grey and she had to have been at least 8ft tall( normal Oni are only a few inches shorter than ogres) armen squirmed and tried to pull away, but his struggles were to no avail seeing as he wasn't able to even jar they're hands loose.

  
"Wow, he's pretty feisty" Nayela comments

  
"True but his efforts are wasted" Miho adds

 

"Let me go!!!!" Armen shouts

  
"Now why would we do that?, we're just getting started!" Philia proclaims before nailing him in the jaw knocking the boy out, she giggled briefly before dragging him off toward an abandoned warehouse

 

Back at armen's' house, ember was seated on the sofa expectantly awaiting her host's arrival, but with each passing minute she grew more and more concerned.

  
"Ohh where is he?, he is never usually gone this long, his outings are always short" she groans

  
Just then she heard an abrupt knock at the door and jumped up believing it was armen, she rushed to the door and flung it open only to be confronted with agent jones

  
"Oh, good evening ember" jones greets nervously

 

"Jones? What are you doing here?" Ember inquires

 

"I just came to check on you two, is armen home?"

  
"No, he stepped out to get groceries about an hour ago"

  
"Alone?! At this time of night?!"

  
"Y-yeah why? what's wrong?!" Ember asks with growing concern welling up in her chest

"We at mon special services have been getting reports of suspicious activity of the liminal kind in this area as of a week ago, at that time before armen met you he was attacked by a black kobold who was charged with aggravated assault and sexual harassment charges on multiple accounts, we managed to lock her away but somehow we got word she escaped custody , and was soon later became friends with some rather nasty, dangerous type liminals who formed a gang, at first it didn't seem very serious but seeing as philia rouge, that kobold went after armen once, more than likely she's looking for him now to exact some vengeance" jones states, ember stands there, dumbstruck, armen could be in danger and she was just standing here.

 

"I gotta go find him!" She proclaims before bolting out of the front door almost splintering it as she went along, then spread her large wings and took off into the night sky

 

"Wait ember!!" Jones shouts,before dialing Smith

 

"Jones? What's the deal calling at this hour?!" she comes over the line groggily

  
"Got a situation kuroko, a liminal situation, how long till you can scramble the MON team?"

  
The line was silent for a minute before smith spoke up"we'll be there in 20 minutes, but we're going to split the paperwork, I'm not covering you're ass again!" Smith shouted over the phone, prompting a groan from jones, she rolled her eyes and hung up dashing out of the house and into her car

 

  
"Please be alright armen, wherever you are"

 

 

 

Armen started awake, he slowly pried his eyes open which adjusted quickly to the dim lighting that shrouded the three liminals.

  
"So what are we gonna do with him? hold him for ransom?" Miho asks

 

"No, I have a much better idea" philia states before waltzing up to armen nonchalantly

  
"Mornin sleepyhead!, you sleep well?"

 

"Where am I philia?"

  
"Oh just an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city"

  
"Why did you bring me here?"

  
"That's a secret, but I think you'll like it"

 

"And if I don't?!"

 

Philia then contracts her claws and slowly slides them across armen's face, drawing blood with each flick of her fingers

  
"It won't end well for you" philia replies coldly glaring at him with cold silver eyes, armen just shudders and looks away

 

"Good boy, you hang tight handsome, the girls and I have to reconnoiter"

 

"Reconnoiter my ass" armen mumbles sarcastically

 

"So what are we gonna do?" Miho inquiries

 

"I say we have some fun with this human, he doesn't seem like he'll put up much of a fight against us, and I'm not letting him get away again" philia croons deviously

  
"Oh, I like the sound of that" Nayela coos

  
"Hey armen~" philia croons sickly as she swipes the binds holding him in place  
"How's about we get a little frisky?"

  
"W-what?!"He asks completely caught off guard

  
"Come on it won't hurt, and I know your just the tiniest bit curious too"

  
"Wh-wha..." Before he can utter a decent sentence philia places a finger on his lips "it's ok..."

"Grab him girls!!!" She shouts immediately which prompts the two other girls to grab his arms and legs and hold him to the ground while philia straddles him

  
"No!!! stop it!!!! get off me!!!!" Armen shouts futilely

  
"Relax armen, I'll be as gentle as possible" philia croons as she unbuckled his belt

  
Armen never figured this is how his first encounter would go, but fate has ways of handing out surprises, at his moment all he really could do was scream, so he called out to the only person he could think of

  
"EMBERRRR!!!!" As if on cue, the warehouse door clattered open to reveal said dragoness entering through the massive hole she punched through the metal door, all three girls just stared in awe at the approaching enraged dragoness

  
"What are you doing here dragon? Get lost!! This one's mine!"

  
"How...dare...you" ember seethes slowly

 

"What?" Philia asks confused

  
"How dare you obscond with my human!!! Unhand him right now you disgusting lecherous beast!!"

 

"Is that a challenge lizard?! Here's an idea, how about you try and take him from me!" Philia growls getting up from her position and baring her long claws and fangs, her eyes changed from silver to red with rage and her furry tail puffed up with increased aggression

 

Ember just peeked at armen who was still having difficulty believing she had come to save him, then glared back at philia who was glaring right back growling like a mad dog

  
"I will only warn you this one time kobold, hand him over to me or will will be forced to end your life here and now" she then directed her attention toward the Oni and the naga who looked terrified but ready to fight if they had to "the same goes for you two"

  
"There may be many monsters who fear you're kind dragon, but I'm not one of them!" Philia snaps and throws a punch at ember who draws back considerably then slowly brings her head back around to leer at the now stunned kobold

"I warned you...." Ember grabs Phillis's arm and gives her a swift kick in the gut that sends her sailing through the air toward a stack of crates, crashing through them, philia recovers almost immediately and calls to her subordinates

  
"Get her!!!" She shouts

  
Nayela slinks swiftly toward ember and dodges a punch from the dragon then constricts around her like a boa, the two reptiles were briefly caught In a battle of strength with Nayela triumphing, miho stepped in and landed a few good punches on embers gut making her lurch in pain from each impact, but she wasn't out of the fight yet, ember then lashed her tail around and struck the Oni hard knocking her away, then with minimal effort pried the snake off herself and flung her around slamming her to the ground repeatedly before flinging her aimlessly away.

 

Miho sprung back into action after her fall and locked palms with ember, being among the giantess caste she as endowed with the abnormal strength they were known for which aided her in holding her own against a dragon also known for this attribute, however ember proved much too powerful for the Oni and forced her off herself and punched her in the same direction she sent the naga flying in.

  
Philia lunged out of nowhere and landed a diagonal kick on embers lower jaw disorienting her briefly before slashing her face with her claws as well as her midsection causing the dragoness to screech in pain and fall to the ground

 

"You uppity scaly bitch!!! You think just do anything because you're a dragon?! You think you're better than us?! Now that I've got you where I want you..any last words?"

  
Ember hawks a glob of blood at her face and let's out a snarl

  
"Fuck off!"

  
"So be it then" philia replies grimly then rears back preparing to lop her head off, until armen rushes in at the last minute knocking her down with his full body weight

  
"Armen!!" Ember calls out in suppose

  
"Get off of me you runt!!!" philia growls

  
"I'm not going to let you hurt ember anymore!!" he proclaims heroically

  
"Oh please" philia says delivering a hard punch to the gut then lifts him up by his jugular making him gag and attempt to move her arm"you can't even protect yourself, you pathetic weakling, look at yourself, struggling to get away from me and I'm not ever holding you that tight" she then stuck her claws into his chest and tore down with little effort inciting an agonized scream from the boy as she flung him up and kicked him away "pfft...some hero you are"

  
"NO!!! ARMEN!!!!" Ember shouts in anguish, watching the only human who ever showed her grace and understanding be flung aside and mortally wounded land on the floor with a dull thud

  
"Pity I kinda liked him, oh well I was just gonna kill him when I was done having fun with him anyway, he needed to learn his place at the bottom for thinking he would imprison me, for thinking he was better than me, the fearsome black kobold philia rouge" she chortles with grim satisfaction and turns her attention back to ember who was on the verge of insanity, her wings were fully unfurled and tiny embers stoked from her now large, glowing, veiny wings, her eyes started to glow as well with small tears forming in the corners of each, wanting nothing more than to see the kobold in as many prices as she saw fit burned to a crisp, she let out a deep gutteral growl opened her mouth to reveal fully grown incisors and streams of smoke spouting from her maw

  
You.....YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!!!" Ember howls with fury, now thoroughly enraged, she lets out a roar that shakes the very warehouse itself

  
She rushes philia and tackles her to the ground delivering 3 good punches and slashes to the face and chest then lifts her up and slams her to the ground twice before throwing her toward the other two liminals writhing in pain.

She stomps toward them, her chest scales glowing orange with incoming fire uttering a ground shaking growl, the three liminals cowered in fear and braces for their imminent death until...

  
"Manako take the shot!!" Smith shouts

 

Before ember had time to react she feels a sudden pain in her right shoulder, then she felt dazed and collapsed to the ground hard, leaving the three other liminals confused

 

"Alright you three on you're feet!!" Jones shouts authoritatively, immediately the three jump to attention, and suited men handcuff them and drag them to the mon special services van, while smith and jones walk in toward the scene of the carnage

  
"Yikes, looks like it went down here pretty bad" smith says" well that's what happens when you piss off a dragon, given the state those three are in I doubt ember will be able to dodge this bullet"

  
"Oh my god!!! Armen!!!" Tio shouts horrified, which snaps both smith and jones to attention, as she picks up his unconscious bloody body

  
"Oh god! Get an ambulance here quick!!" Jones shouts at smith before she rushes to Tio who was sobbing hysterically at her fallen friend who was joined by manako and doppel who looked on extremely worried

"How bad is he?" Jones asks the girls hoping he's not too injured

  
"He's got some nasty marks on his chest and it looks like one of them dug they're claws into his abdomen, if he keeps bleeding like this he won't make it through the night" doppel responds grimly  
which only prompted manako to spiral into a sobbing mess along with Tio

  
"Oh no oh no oh no!!! H-he can't die he just can't!!" Manako cries out desperately

  
"Manako, sweetie, calm down he's going to be fine, go and get a medkit from the van, quickly"

Jones then looks over to ember, who was slumbering rather peaceably, and noticed without a shadow of a doubt a frown on her face with small tears trailing down her cheeks. 'Just what the hell happened?' jones asked herself

 

  
In the hospital armen started in his sleep once again and woke slowly opening his chestnut brown eyes

  
"Mornin' sleeping beauty!" Zombina, the mon zombie agent greets rather brashly

  
"Zombina?" Armen asks

  
"Who else? You sure gave us a scare last night, we thought you wouldn't make it" she replies with a steady smile, looking none too worried about him dying

  
"Whoa, wait! Ember! W-where is she?!"

  
"She's fine armen" jones says, softly entering the room

  
"Jones! Please don't deport her!"

She giggles and replies" don't worry sweetheart I'm not going to deport her, when she came to after we tranq 'd her last night she told us everything that happened, I wanted to warn you about how dangerous it was to go out at night without her, especially in your area, the black kobold phila had her sights on you as you found out the hard way" jones reveals

"Yeah, no kidding, but what about phila and her crew?"

  
"Luckily for you, because of they're repeated offenses going on unchecked by the exchange as well as the local law enforcement agency, they ended up getting deported this morning"

  
"Yikes, does that mean more paperwork for you?" armen asks coyly

  
Jones smiles and responds" more than you can imagine, you're lucky you're so cute, I wouldn't be as easy on anyone else" armen blushes at the compliment an looks away

  
"Aww ain't that cute! He's blushing! Old jonsey's got a crush on the kid!! " Zombina coos which turns into a fit of giggles joined by jones, armen just rolls his eyes and looks out the window toward the rising sun

  
Just then the door bursts open(more like splinters open, destroying the doorway in the process) and Tio charges in wrapping Armen up in another bone crushing hug, burying his face in her cleavage, making his heart rate monitor beep rapidly

  
"You idiot!! I told you I never wanted to see you here!! Do you have many idea how worried I was?! You could have died yesterday!!" Tio screams at him, tears still brimming from her puffy red eyes, her bottom lip quivering rapidly and cutely

  
"I'm happy to see you too Tio" armen replies nonchalantly with a warm heart melting smile, Tio just begins to sob again and buries her head in his chest" don't you ever do anything that stupid ever again you stupid stupid boy!!!!"

  
"Aggghh! Tio not so tight!! It still hurts!!" He cringes with pain and Tio is off him immediately, armen then looks down puzzled at his own injury, then he's quiet for a second, recollecting last nights events before his blackout

 

"What's wrong armen?" Jones asks

  
"I-I had to do something, that kobold was gong to kill ember...I couldn't just sit there and watch her be ripped apart...and even after she saved my life..I just couldn't bear the thought" he says his voice deep and filled with remorse and fear, jones simply smiled along with zombina and Tio

  
"Armen, we understand you were just trying to protect her, but what you did was reckless and could have very easily ended your life, and just so you know, ember is absolutely distraught, she wouldn't stop crying all night"

  
Armen sat there feeling a tight pain in his chest, he never wanted her to be that sad, especially because of him" can I see her?"

  
"Of course you can, she's out in the waiting room, do you want me to call her in?"

  
"If you could"

  
Jones then leaves to fetch the grieving reptile, leaving armen to think how about how how he was going to calm her down

  
A few minutes later his door cracks slightly revealing two orange puffy eyes

  
"Ember?" Armen says softly and the door shuts slightly" Come in" he beckons once again as softly as he can, she slowly steps the room, as expected, she is still sniffling and shaking.

Armen smiles warmly and opens his arms to her

"come here you" he says

  
Ember dives into his arms and wails into his chest, not letting up in the slightest

"I-I thought you were..." She gasps out

  
"Well I'm not, so I want you to do your best to calm down"

  
"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! How the hell do you expect me to calm down?!"

  
"Ember..."

  
"She was this close to killing you!!"

  
"Ember!"

  
"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! You almost died last night!! And if you did I couldn't save you! do you have my idea how that makes me feel?!"

  
"EMBER!!!" Armen roars, interrupting the dragoness' rambling, she stopped and stared at him incredulously not sure exactly what to say

"Calm. Down!!!, I. am. fine!" She looks down sadly and starts to sob again

 

"Hey....look at me" armen then uses his hand and lifts her head by her chin to look at him" it's ok, I'm alive, that's all that matters, there's no need to worry anymore, now go get jones so I can see how long it'll be before we can go home" Armen says to ember who manages a brave smile, nods, lightly pecks him on the cheek and leaves to find agent jones.

 

Moments later she returns

  
"Hey jones, so how long?"

  
"Remarkably, you're fit enough to leave now if you wanted, you're wounds healed up faster than expected, you must be some kind of superhuman or something"

  
"Actually that may have been me" ember pipes up "Emberwing tears have healing properties, like Phoenixes, it may explain why you recovered almost instantly" Armen remembers her crying into his chest yesterday, meaning her tears must have been absorbed into his skin, giving him a healing factor, 'a saving grace more like'

  
"Well that solves that I guess, but I just have one more question" armen stares

  
"What's that?" Jones inquires

  
"Does the interspecies exchange cover restaurant fees?"Armen asks

  
Jones smiles and inquires again "where to casanova?"

  
"Just this nice brunch place down the way actually" he responds

  
"I'll reserve a couple of seats for you at yumiko's"

  
"H-how did you know-"

"All of the young couples go there"

  
Ember jumped and uttered a small squeak at the comment, blushed and turned around embarrassed

  
"U-um, right" armen says blushing as well

  
Jones bursts into laughter and says"you guys are just too cute!!"

  
"Get dressed armen i'll get you some transportation for you're date"

  
"Thanks jones"

  
She winks and tosses him is clothes, then she guides ember out of the room to give armen some privacy

  
10 minutes later armen is fit for duty and leaving the room, headed for the waiting room

  
As soon as he get to the desk the receptionist tells him" no charge needed, we are aware you are a member of the interspecies exchange act, you're expenses have been covered"

  
'jones you are the governor' armen says to himself

"C'mon ember, you have to be starving after you're little skirmish last night"

  
"I-I guess so"

  
He then beckons for her and and she willingly obliges with a smile, the two then walk out of the hospital happy to be in the company of each other.

 

At the restaurant, the two are treated by a angel liminal hostess, quite surprising at the least. And what's more they were taken to a booth specially designed for a dragon( give the fact ember's wings take up the majority of space in the booth.

  
Ember sat down nervously and peered out at the many folks shooting her curious and bewildered glances, even fearful and defensive looks from other liminals, she leered angrily at them and snarled low, then she felt something warm touch her hand and she snapped back to attention, looking armen dead in the eye

 

"It's ok..." He says softly

  
A neko stepped over and handed the two of them menus

 

"Hello you two! and welcome to yumiko's!, may I take you're orders?" She asks with elation

  
"I'll take a coffee and a short stack with hash browns and scrambled eggs" armen orders

  
" 'Kay, and for you miss dragon?" The neko asks ember who fumbled over her menu, and is mute for a second, the neko picks up on the fact that she is nervous and decides to help out

  
"If it's difficult for you to decide ma'am, may I suggest the dragoness special?"

  
"Dragoness special?" Armen inquires

  
"Indeed, it's a dish we make specially for carnivores who have a strict meat based diet"

  
"I-I'll take that!"ember speaks up

"Very well then, just sit tight you two I'll have you're orders out in a shake of an echidna's tail" the neko walks off to deliver their orders, while ember looks down defeated

  
"What's wrong ember?" Armen asks

  
"I'm scared" she says quietly

  
"Of what?"

  
"People, the ones around us, especially the other liminals, I can feel their stares"

  
"Remember what I told you yesterday, just relax and let it blow over" Armen says, soothing the fretting reptile

 

  
The neko soon returns with Armen's eggs, pancakes and hash browns, and for ember, a plate with two steaks, bacon strips, sausage, roasted lamb and ham which causes ember to salivate like a dog and stare down at the bounty of meat

  
"Bon appetite!!" She says before skipping off

 

"Well time to dig in"before Armen can even touch his food, ember piles into her first steak, scarfing it down like it was her first meal in days, then she went for the bacon and sausages not giving in in the slightest, armen looked on bewildered and impressed at the girls vitality, but soon found himself chuckling at her which caused her to look up from her meal

  
"What?"

  
"Oh nothing, you're just a bottomless pit aren't you? If you want more just ask"

She blushes and looks down"ok" she says before burping cutely and the already prominent blush on her cheeks reddens with embarrassment

  
Armen then just busts out into laughter with ember soon following, finally he got this uptight, prideful lizard to smile genuinely for the first time.

  
Maybe this might not be that hard after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another successful if not an eventful chapter that went 0-60 in 10 seconds flat!! Still just wanted to let you all know character suggestions are still open!!


	3. The lizard and the bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember gets some competition!!!
> 
> Ooh things are gettin..spicy!!

It had been a solid week since ember first started living with armen and more renovations had been made to better accommodate her such as a heated bed and her own personal hot spring bath installed in her bathroom, she had also started to help him around the house and become more social with armen( namely playing video games and watching movies). All in all things were going rather swimmingly for the duo, but today, things were about to take quite the turn.

 

"Aww damnit!! That's the fifth time ember!" Armen groans, beaten by ember again in a round of naruto ultimate ninja storm 3

 

"Hey, can't deny these skeelz!" She adds with emphasis, armen just rolls his eyes, ember giggles and wiggles happily ,wagging her tail like a dog

 

"Alright best five out of eight"

 

An abrupt knock on the door interrupted they're next game and armen got up to answer revealing jones standings at the door with another set of forms

"Hey jones!"

 

"How've you been armen?" 

 

"Great! Things are going pretty steady with ember"

 

"Good to hear, seeing as you have another homestay arriving".

 

"Oh cool, another dragon?"

 

"Erm, not exactly"

 

"Whaddya mean?" 

 

"Alright boys you can let her out!"

 

The men driving the large truck that just recently pulled up held a pen in the back of it possibly holding his new homestay inside, the lowered the drawbridge and opened it up, but as soon as it cracked the creature inside flew out with such speed it was like a blur, it landed to the ground with great force which shook it considerably, small fissures making themselves visible. It was a griffin! armen had only heard stories about them and saw paintings of them at mythology museums. She had enormous angel-like eagle wings with white tips, her hair was platinum blonde with two catlike ears sticking out. Her face was set just like ember's, cute with delicate features, her eyes were yellow like that of an eagle's but had hints of light blue within the irises , she wore a grey hoodie with a green undershirt and black jeans, her hands were that of a human's but with long contracted claws like a lion's, her feet were also exposed and in the shape of a human female with 5 toes covered in a thin layer of fur with tiny claws sticking out. And to top it all of she had a long tail that was covered in a mixture of lion fur and bird feathers, but the tip jutted out with prominent feathers. She turned her attention toward jones and armen and smiled, she slowly strutted toward them proudly with two large bags in tow 

 

"Armen this is you're new homestay; Astraea the legendary pure griffin" jones proclaims

 

"Hiya Astraea, the names armen" the boy holds out his hand, but instead of returning his handshake, Astraea leans down and looks him up and down as if she was inspecting him, she then stands back up and takes his hand 

 

"So you're armen huh? I've heard about you, a pleasure to make your acquaintance" she proclaims pleasantly 

 

"Likewise"

 

"Armen what's all the racket abo-" ember stops abruptly as her eyes go wide and stare blankly at the griffin

 

"Oh ember, this is Astraea, she's going to be living with us from now on" armen says, but ember responds with a furious growl and glowing eyes, Astraea looks none too fazed by the display but utters her own growl at the dragoness 

 

"Uh what's going on?" Armen asks nervously 

 

"Oh dear, I forgot to mention" jones says with a sigh

 

"Forgot to mention what?"

 

"Dragons and Griffins have a centuries long rivalry with each other over who is the true lord of the skies, and so if ever the two meet they battle viciously for dominance and for status" jones explains, just as she finishes Astraea and ember rush each other taking off into the sky exchanging blow after blow, ember aims for Astraea's face but she ducks and goes for ember's gut landing a solid hit, ember is stunned for a short time but shakes it off before the griffin can land a second blow and counters with a good one on the lower jaw, Astraea punches ember hard enough to knock her out of the air and slam to the ground bursting through it pushing up spikes of concrete and asphalt, but ember shook it off and launched back into the air whipping her tail around and lashing Astraea hard across the face sending her flying through the air and directly into the nearby van that brought her here.

 

"Oh not this again" jones groans agitated, she then reaches into her pocket and brings out a silver whistle which she blows, but no sound comes out. But it seems to work because both girls started to groan and scream, falling out of the sky and landing hard on the ground writhing around with covered ears, tails thumping and wings quivering, must be some kind of liminal whistle, that must come in handy sometimes.

 

"Just blow this when they get too rowdy, works every time" jones says, handing armen the whistle "girls, I understand you're instincts to combat each other is deeply engraved, but you two are better than this! You are both acting like immature children! Show some goddamn restraint!!!" Jones reprimands, which was actually quite effective seeing as both girls hung they're heads, ears drooping with fear and shame

 

"Wow, I'll never understand how you and smith have such an influence on these liminals, but remind me not to get on you're bad side" armen says astonished, he'd really hate to be on the receiving end of this woman's anger,she and smith have to be some kind of devil subspecies, because every time she gets angry, this dark, menacing, demonic aura surrounds her that is so intimidating it would make even a dragon shit bricks, oh wait...

 

"Now what do you two have to say?" Jones inquires, as if she is speaking to two children 

 

"We're sorry" the girls groan simultaneously 

 

"That's better, now you both better behave yourselves" jones' face then darkens and the aura envelopes her again" because if armen calls me and tells me you two are still causing trouble, I won't go as easy on you like I did today, understand?" She finishes with an uncharacteristic grimace grin plastered on her lips 

 

"Y-yes ma'am!!!" the chastised, shaking liminals shout obediently, clinging to each other 

 

"Yeah, definitely don't want to be on her bad side" armen mumbles to himself

 

20 minutes later

 

"So guys, what would you like to eat?"

 

"I'll take what I always have armen" ember says, smugly showing off her trust and bond with Armen, much to Astraea's annoyance

 

"Leg of lamb it is! Astraea what would you like?"

 

"What a gentleman, accepting me into you're home and now offering me food, ummm would you by any chance have fish?" Astraea inquires 

 

"Actually yeah, tons!" 

 

"I will take that"

 

"Alright, I guess I'll have some to!" 

 

"M-me too!!!" Ember interjected, catching armen in mid stride

 

"I thought you said you wanted lamb-"

 

"I-I changed my mind!!" She stutters, turning away

 

"Oh, ok then" armen concedes 

 

While armen went into the kitchen, the girls glared at each other once again

 

"Let's get one thing straight griffin, this is my turf, and that human is mine as well so back off!" ember proclaims, Astraea chuckles and returns to glaring at ember with her deadpan expression 

 

"Your turf? Humph! firstly, I can do anything I want, when I want dragon, you hold no dominion over me! secondly I have just as much claim over him as you,   
so loose the fury or loose you're fangs!"

 

"Don't test me feathers!!!"

 

"What are you gonna do?! Bring it fire spitter!"

 

"Oh that's it!!!-"

 

"Girls? Is something up?" Armen interjects

 

"O-oh no Armen!, just a little girl talk" ember chirps pulling a fake smile over her lips

 

"Indeed, just a friendly chat" Astraea confirms

 

"Oh, ok, well you're meals will be ready momentarily, just be patient for a few more minutes"

 

"Ok!" They both chirp, then armen smiles and leaves the room

 

The girls then turn back to eachother and   
glare hard

 

"I'm watching you griffin, this ain't over!" Ember warns

 

"Likewise dragon, I'm not letting you out of my sight" Astraea replies with similar malice 

 

After lunch the most awkward tv session transpired, both girls sat on ether sides of the boy, clinging to each arm, and armen sat helplessly in the middle, Astraea tugged on him and pulled him into her soft chest with a smug grin aimed at ember, to which armen's face flushed bright red, ember scoffed disgustedly and pulled him back toward her chest, clinging to his head like a toy, sticking her forked tongue out, Astraea just growled and pulled him back to her, but ember pulled back which locked the two in a tug of war with armen suffering in the middle, the strength of the girls nearly wrenching his arms out of they're sockets.

 

"Girls enough!!!" Armen shouts which causes both girls to pause and look down at him"put.me.down!!!"

 

They release him and he stands up and brushes himself off, he takes a deep breath and turns to address the girls with a scowl on his face"girls this is ridiculous!! You two are better than this!, you may be mythological foes, but here you are reasonable girls and yet instead you're acting like children! Ember I expected better from you! I thought we helped you curb your anger, and Astraea, I thought having you around would help ember readjust, but all you two are doing is being antisocial and combative! So either you two suck it up and cast aside this stupid ass rivalry, or you two will be out on your asses!"

 

The girls were at a loss for words, staring blankly at the furious human who had trumped they're rage and power in a way they never thought was possible, still fuming armen grunted angrily and stomped up to his room and slammed the door shut, making the two cringe at the sound 

 

Ember and Astraea both felt ashamed of themselves, they had made armen angry, the one person ember never wanted to make angry again, and Astraea hadn't exactly made the best first impression herself

 

"Oh man I really screwed up this time, I never wanted to piss him off that bad" ember sighs

 

"Indeed, perhaps you and I got off on the wrong foot dragon" Astraea says

 

"Yeah no kidding...(huff)...I'm sorry griff...I guess I just got caught up in our ancestral rivalry too much, I had no control over my better judgement"

 

"As did I, I suppose we are both victims of tradition and happenstance eh?"

 

The girls share a chuckle then a smile"yeah I guess we are griff, what do you say we start over?"

 

Astraea beams a smile at the dragoness and responds"why not? My name is Astraea" she introduces and holds out a firm fist

 

Ember smiled and rose her fist to bump Astraea's" I'm ember"

 

"What are we going to do about master Armen?" Astraea asks

 

Ember smiles and responds"let me talk to him, I think it's time the diplomat got reasoned with"

 

Armen was still slightly angry but had calmed down a bit while reading a manga, he didn't want to explode on the girls like he did, especially not toward his newest guest, but something had to be done about their petty squabble, it was just something he couldn't tolerate, and if more girls showed up later on he wouldn't know what to do about it if it continued.

 

He heard a soft knock on his door that startled him "come in"

 

"Hey there champ, you still mad?" Ember asks softly and expectantly, her voice carrying with it a somber, yet delicate tone Armen had never heard from her before

 

He sighs and responds "yeah a little"

 

"I kinda expected that, I don't blame you, it's ok if you hate us"

 

"I don't hate you two, I just hate the fact you two are fighting each other so early on in your relationship, seriously! you two have only known eachother for two hours! And already it's like you are two countries raging war!"

 

"Well that's to be expected Armen. Sometimes some of us liminal girls just don't get along with each other, it's bad, but it's just the way it is. Astraea and I have our differences and opinions but we just made up though so you won't have to worry much about us" ember says walking over and sitting on his bed, wrapping Armen into a hug which makes him pull a faint smile

 

"Ya know, I didn't really want to smile right now" Armen admits

 

"Well too bad! Cause I'm not having any of that!" ember concludes, squeezing tighter snuggling into his chest 

 

Armen just concedes and begins to laugh with ember joining him soon after falling back on the bed, jist enjoying each other's company.

 

who knew a dragon could be such a softie and a sweetheart?......

 

On a branch outside of armen's house as the moon began to peek over the horizon, lie a shadowed figure spreading her large bat like wings, her crimson red eyes glowing and her pearly white fangs glistening .

 

"Hmm, interesting, so he's won over a dragon" she then sniffs the air and her slitted pupils turn faint and she lets out a blissful moan.

"mmm...gotta say, he's cute and smells good, well Armen, I believe you're going to make this quite fun for me....my new object of affection"


	4. The nightcrawler descends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice change of pace....then drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits I've received guys!! I really appreciate it! Enjoy my new chapter! And remember..new character request are open but I will probably only choose 2..... Till then....

Ember fumed as she stomped down the hallway in a huff seeming to be agitated about something

 

"Hey ember, what's up? Is something wrong?" Armen asks but gets no response other than a scoff and smoke billowing from her nostrils

 

"Hey Armen" Astraea says groggily stretching and yawning, she then sees the angry reptile flinging her door off the hinges and slamming it shut, creating large fissures in the wall

 

"And...there goes another door"

 

"What's wrong with ember?

 

"I dunno, she hasn't been this angry since she hated me"

 

"It might be because she feels restrained"

 

"Restrained?"

 

"Yeah, as you may know we liminals have reserves of abnormal strength that we have to constantly keep  
In check lest we unintentionally lose control and hurt someone,but there are times when we need to be active and test ourselves to help calm us down, for instance, dragons like ember are used to constantly being in motion or sleeping, wether they're out hunting or just venting. What I think ember needs is some outlet to blow off some steam to put herself at ease, she's been awfully protective of you lately right? Not that I wouldn't be either, but in all seriousness take her out for a flight or to the local liminal gym"

 

"Wait there's a gym for your kind?"

 

"Yeah, a kobold named polt opened it up with ms.smith's permission 3 months ago"

 

"Well that settles it then! Hey ember!! How's about we go work out?" Armen shouts, to which ember bursts out of her room completely destroying the door with a surprised look on her face

 

"Did you say workout?!" She asks elatedly 

 

"Yeah, you up to it?"

 

"Fuck yeah!!" She exclaims

 

"Alright then! We'll leave out in a few! Get some exercise clothes on! Astraea you comin?"

 

"I suppose I will accompany you, a workout does sound nice"

 

"Cool well you get ready as well and meet me out front in a few!"

 

Armen stood outside of his house waiting for the two liminals, the two then walked up to the boy in basic shorts and shirts rearing to go

 

"You girls ready?" The two nodded ecstatically 

 

"Alright well it's a bit of a walk into the city"

 

"Who said anything about walking?" Ember asked, grabbing Armen by the torso and rocketing into the sky making the ground she jumped from tremble, crack and cave in from the force of gravity enacted on it, Astraea soon followed and elegantly flapped her angelic wings and took off. Ember got to a height she felt comfortable at and leveled out flapping continuously, Armen clutched the girls arms, gasped and screamed at her sudden actions

 

"E-ember!! What the hell?!"

 

"What? I needed to stretch my wings, and I haven't flown in weeks, plus we'll get to the city much faster this way!" 

 

"She does have a point master, flying would be much faster" Astraea interjects

 

"I know that girls, I-it's just...I'm afraid of heights"

 

"Oh! I'm sorry Armen! I didn't know! Would you like me to put you down? We can walk if you want"

 

"N-no!, it's ok I'll nut up and take this like a man, just...not too fast ok?"

 

"I'll go as fast or slow as you wish"

 

"Thanks ember"

 

"Of course, now let's go the gym awaits!" She proclaims happily, she dives slightly and flaps her large wings to give her a slight boost as she soars into the city

 

On the corner of the liminal gym, polt, mon's fitness instructor, sets up for today's regimen 

 

"Ooh boy, such a beautiful day!! I wonder what girls will come by today?"Just then she hears a scream coming from the sky and looks up holding her hand up to help block some of sun's light, and stood in awe as a pair of dragon wings blocked the sun's light and landed in front of her with a griffin soon following

 

"Damnit ember I told you not so fast!!!!" Armen shouts at the girl who has a sly smile plastered on her lips

 

"True, but you said nothing about diving!" She responds 

 

"Ember, come now" Astraea scolds mildly 

 

Armen squirms out of her grip and brushes himself off and un-frizzed his hair, he then turned his attention toward the awestruck kobold in training gear standing in front of him

 

"Armen?" She asks unbelievingly 

 

"Hey polt! Good seeing you again"

 

"~ARMEN!!~" she screams joyously and tackles the boy with a hug shoving his head in her chest, much to Astraea and Ember's surprise

 

"I-it's good to see you too polt" he muffles through her boobs

 

"It's been so long since I saw you!! You could barely even speak Japanese when we first met, it was so cute the way you stumbled over your words!~"

 

"Yeah, I was a pretty awkward time for me"

 

"So what are you doing here?"

 

"Well these two wanted to wanted to get out of the house for a bit so I figured why not bring then to the liminal gym?"

 

"A dragon and a griffin?!" Polt exclaims incredulously" talk about you're rare liminals!!"

 

"Armen...who is this?" Ember asks, slightly growling underneath her breath as white smoke billowed from her slightly parted lips at this girls outward affections toward him, and the fact that his head was in between her boobs, which only angered her more

 

"Oh I'm sorry girls, this is polt, she's a member of the exchange act in charge of keeping liminals fit and active, and she was one of the first liminals I met when I moved to Japan, me and her were real buddy buddy back then" 

 

"Hey there!" She exclaims happily 

 

Ember snatches Armen away from her and glares daggers at the hapless kobold who was unsure of what she had done to anger the dragon so, Armen just pats her arm and reassures her everything is fine

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss polt" Astraea interjects once again, trying to ease the tension

 

"Likewise, so I reckon you girls are here to blow off steam right? come with me!" She enters the studio like weight room and it's filled with a variety of liminals, lamias testing the strength of their coils on specially designed machines for their tails, nekos and inus on treadmills and doing squats and leg exercises, harpies using leg lifts and ab rollers, minotaurs and holstaurs benching and curling.

 

"This is just our basic weight room, but here at the liminal gym, we have specialized exercise rooms and equipment for every species of mon imaginable, for our aquatic counterparts we have swimming and lap pools, for slimes, we have viscosity testers, for centaurs we have advanced treadmills designed to move at speeds that centaurs would normally travel at in the wild. But for our more 'combat savvy' and tougher liminals and we have holo simulation rooms to test their speed strength, durability and unique powers, this room is specially designed for liminals like minotaurs and giants but I'm sure you're dragon friend will manage quite well, the simulation can be dialed back or increased to the liminal's preferred challenge liking to simulate an actual environment that a liminal would confront danger in, of course the only threat here would be the combat drones"

 

"You guys really go all out providing adequate exercise for these girls, what do you say ember? wanna take it for a spin?" Armen asks, Ember's expression grew dark and a sinister toothy smile crept across her lips as she lets out an unsettling giggle, she cracked her knuckles and looked back at him

 

"Hell yeah, start it up!"

 

"Alright then, ember please step inside" polt says prepping the control panel

 

Ember stands in the middle of the room as the simulated environment places her in the middle of a medieval battlefield, and soon after demonic soldiers appear from everywhere, and then they jumped her, one swung a sword that she dodges easily and flings the soldier away who smashed into two others which fly toward a boulder and smack against it with enough force to break they're spines, another bigger burlier demon throws a massive punch at ember but she holds firm being slightly pushed back by his force alone, she delivered her own on his hand breaking it, then jumps toward him at breakneck speed, cocking her arm back and delivering a mild punch which hit him with enough force to crack the vertebrae in his neck and make his head spin around backward,collapsing to the ground.

 

"Pftt, is that it?" She says cracking her neck and rolling her arms"that was barely a warmup" the three others just looked on astounded, they were witnessing a dragon's strength firsthand

 

"Oh my gawd that was the coolest thing I've ever seen!!!" Armen gushes like a true geek, ember blushed a bit at his comment and kicked the floor slightly, at heart, she loved showing off to him.

 

"Indeed ember, quite the impressive show of strength and combat prowess" Astraea admits, with a tiny bit of envy behind her kind comment, she was always stealing the spotlight, that attention hog

 

"Well now that I've tested your skill level, let's move on to a harder simulation, this time level 5" polt activates a small panel that has all of the skill levels pulled up and clicks on 5

 

The simulation remains the same, but the demonic soldiers are much bigger and muscular and have glowing runes on they're bodies

 

"Simulation commence!" Polt proclaims

 

Ember nonchalantly approaches the demons not expecting anything new, but is pleasantly surprised by one punching her so fast that she couldn't respond and sends her into the wall she shakes it off and looks on surprised, then pulls an invigorated smile on her lips and her slitted pupils shrank once again

 

"Aww hell yeah!! That's what I'm talking about!" she cries out joyously and launches out of the wall and attacks the demon, the others gang up on her and they to bury her in the ground with their collective first poundings but she uses her insane strength to hold them at bay, she whips her tail around and trips them all and swings her arm around to catch them all in a single punch and hurl them to the nearest wall. Then a whole group of smaller demons surround her and begin to gang up on her, she fights off as many as she can handle but is overwhelmed my they're sheer numbers

 

"Oh god ember!" Armen exclaims trying to pry the simulation door open, desperate to help her

 

"Armen wait!" Polt says

 

"Wait my ass polt! turn the damned simulation off! she's gonna get killed!!"

 

"Armen!! Just look through the window!" Polt says more annoyed then stern, he reluctantly looks back inside expecting to see ember in a bloody pulp but he notices a bright orange lights irradiating and shimmering from the piled up demons, then it explodes with incredible force, ember breaks out of their collective grasp, lets out a thunderous roar and billows a torus of flames at the surrounding creatures frying just about all of the ones in sight. But a large amount of them still clung on and rushed her once more, she opened her wings and flapped into the air, then she took a deep breath and the threw her head back, her eyes glowed pale yellow and a ball of orange red energy collected near the entrance of her fanged maw, revving up like a futuristic energy gun. 

Quick as a flash, she discharged the ball of fire energy which spiraled toward the ground and struck with the force of a nuke completely decimating the entire facility, the force was so great that it caused even the glass on the control center window to shake and crack slightly

 

When the smoke cleared the simulation room was back to normal, albeit the gigantic scorch marks and holes riddled through the walls, ember stood in the middle of the room and beams a happy smile at the the three spectators, who were completely awestruck and just stood by and said nothing for 5 straight minutes.

 

"Ahh!! That was fun! And a decent enough workout to say the least" she exhales happily and starts walking toward the entrance 

"Looks like we're gonna need a new simulation room" Polt concludes, breaking the silence 

 

"Amazing..." Is all both Armen and Astraea relpy

 

"Yes, she is rather strong, but that's to be expected of emberwings" a new unknown voice chimes in, Armen, Astraea and Polt all turn around to a wyvern who seemed to have stayed for the show, but how long has she been standing there?"

 

"Oh, hey phelsa! What are you doing here?" Polt asks seeming to know her

 

"My dragoon master brought me here to exercise and I was just on my way to the flight simulator when I heard the commotion in the sim room and saw that dragon obliterate completely those drones, quite frankly it's very rare to see a dragon amongst humans and so accepting of them at that " phelsa looks at both Armen and Astraea with curiosity 

"Griffin" she confirms

"Wyvern" Astraea replies

 

Phelsa then approached Astraea and holds out her hand for a fist bump, for which she happily obliges to with a smile, phelsa pulls a faint smile on her face as well

 

"What's going on? I thought dragons and griffins hated each other"

 

"Well technically yes, but wyverns are in a dragon classification all of they're own, known for being powerful and agile flyers but significantly more adept in physical strength than regular dragons and on many occasions wyverns have aided griffins in defending their territory in fights against enemy dragons or Knights or hunters, so over time the two species came to trust each other and formed a crucial bond that benefits both parties, like a kinship" polt explained

 

"Ahh..I guess that makes sense" Armen gets a good look at phelsa, she was as tall as ember yet leaner, her face was framed with forest green scales and her eyes were a hazel blue,her hair was straight platinum blonde and had four large spikes sticking out of it and her skin creamy tan, her figure was still quite built and muscular due to her enormous wings which were her actual arms and must have taken a hell of a lot of strength to flap, her legs were slender and ended in long dragon claws, she wore a basic training outfit for an athlete specially designed for wyverns, the arms were exposed as not to create wing tears and a hole in the back of her pants for her long tail to snake through without trouble.

She turned her attention to Armen and slowly sauntered toward him

 

"You must the famous Armen" she says

 

"Yeah that's me, nice to meet you, I guess I've become a common story amongst your kind" he holds out his hand, which phelsa gladly takes

"For the so called 'dragon tamer' I thought you'd look a little 'different', but an honor to meet you either way" she politely acknowledged, at first Armen had pegged her the emotionless silent and brooding type, like ember used to be, but now she came off as a battle hardened, endearing friend, who loved giving people a hard time and seemed none to bothered by the fact that he was a human

"So I'm guessing wyverns don't hate humans?"

 

"Oh with a burning passion"

 

"Yeah kinda should have figured that" Armen admits

 

"But more or less than dragons hate you're kind in fact we have a history of truces and bonds that put our grudges on the back burner so to speak, but I'm surprised you knew the difference between us"

 

"Yeah well, reading is fundamental"

 

Phelsa giggles and pats him on the back making him stumble over

 

"I like ya kid" she states proudly

 

Armen grabs his aching shoulder and gives her a nervous chuckle, she seemed much calmer and more mellow than ember and even less hostile for a fact, granted hostile is one thing dragons due well and murderous intent is almost always laced in their words, phelsa seemed to have come to terms with the world she lived in and accepted humans no less, perhaps like ember to she had learned not always to see this world and its inhabitants in a glass half empty, (holier than thou, superiority complex) mentally, its almost as if she's not even a liminal at all but a regular girl disguised as one

 

The sound of approaching claws tapping against the ground got armen's attention, he turned to seen ember arriving and stopping abruptly to stare down the wyvern

 

"Hey ember! Long time no see firespitter"

 

"....phelsa loum" ember starts, approaching the wyvern with a scowl on her face, she stops in front of her then the two competed in a glaring match, after a few seconds ember holds out her fist, phelsa complies with her own fist, both of them share a hearty chuckle and hug briefly

 

"Good seeing ya again wings!"

 

"Right back atcha fire spitter! So this is your little tamer?"

 

"Yup! My brave,yet sometimes very stubborn, dragon whisperer!" She exclaims proudly holding Armen close to her

"She's quite the handful Armen! I hope you can handle her!"

 

"Trust me I've been down that road already! I know how she is and how she can be! But she's anything but unmanageable!" He happily concludes scratching the dragoness between her horns once more, making her mewl blissfully and pull a content kitty smile

 

'Wow, never thought I'd see the day! A dragon finally being tamed! By a human no less! This is getting interesting!' Astraea contemplates

 

"Well girls, you ready to go home?" Armen asks

 

"Can we fly?!" Ember pipes up excitedly 

 

"Why not?" Armen responds cheekily

 

Astraea senses something and swivels her head in the direction of the disturbance

 

"What's up Astraea?" Armen asks

 

"I thought I saw someone watching us from behind that wall"

 

"Your going stir crazy!" Ember quips

 

"Mmm...perhaps"

 

"Cmon Astraea lets go home!"Armen urges 

"Y-yes master! Thank you for inviting us in miss Polt!"

 

"My pleasure girls! Always willing to help a fellow liminal! Bye bye!"

Astraea turns to leave following closely behind her two housemates, but shot her gaze back to the wall she watched tentatively and saw a pair of beady red eyes and a pearly while fanged smile highlighted on a black silhouetted figure, she stops and narrows her eyes,then turns away walking out of the facility.

 

Back at the house, ember just goes about playing a few games on they're custom ps4, while Armen is in his room just listening to music and sketching, when Astraea pops in.

 

"Master Armen?"

 

"Hmm...?"

 

"You got a sec?"

 

"Sure what's up?"

 

Astraea step down next to him with a worried look I her eyes

 

"What's wrong Astraea?"

 

"This has been bothering me for a while, well,actually ever since last week I've been sensing an odd presence that's constantly near your vicinity and a strange silhouetted figure I spotted at the training facility today has me on edge"

"Odd presence? what odd presence ?"

 

"I'm not quite sure...but it's almost like your being stalked by something or someone, it's like an early warning system is going off in my head every time I sense it or when I'm close to you but what I'm trying to tell you is this, if ever you choose to go out in the proceeding future, please, ask one of us to accompany you"

 

"U-umm ok Astraea your starting to scare me!"

 

"My intention is not to scare you master, but to make you cautious and aware, it is possible another dangerous liminal has set her sights on you! And as your houseguest and servant it is my job to protect you!"

 

"I really appreciate that Astraea! I'm really glad you two care so much about me"

 

She blushed Andre her feathers quivered as she swiveled her head away

"T-think nothing of it and make no mistake, it is simply my duty as your servant and your familiar!" 

 

"Mhhm..sure it is" Armen teases, which warrants an embarrassed squawk from her

"Hahaha! Well I guess il go for a little walk then and let you two get settled" Armen states, walking away only to be pulled back by Astraea

"M-may I accompany you master?" She asks softly

 

Armen's heart almost melted at the softness of her voice, so much so that he blushed scarlet.

"I-if you want too!"

 

"Thank you..." The both of them looked away from each other while still grasping at each other's hands

 

"I-umm s-shall we go?"  
Astraea asks

 

"Y-yeah"

 

"Ember were about to take a walk, would you like to go!"

 

"Ohhh!! Get reckt son!!!! Hey!!! eat a chode you noob dicksucker!!!!" Ember shouts incoherently as she is playing call of duty advanced warfare

 

"I guess that means no!" Armen confirms

 

"Indeed well let us be off!" Astraea agrees, yanking him out the door with her before ember had a chance to turn around

 

The two of them decided to take a little waltz down to Fukushima to enjoy the hustle and bustle and visit shops along the way, Astraea decided to stop into an arcade with Armen and play a virtual reality shooting game with him(which she easily won) then they stopped for ice cream(which Astraea drooled over) and then headed to the park so Astraea could spread her wings, and she looked absolutely graceful and elegant zipping through the air that it attracted he attention of passerby and children who complimented her beauty and asked if she would give them rides. All in all a beautiful day

 

Astraea seemed like she was glowing the way she beamed a happy smile and sighed blissfully as she clung to Armen's arm

 

"You know Astraea, if I didn't know any better I'd say you suckered me into going on a date with you!" Armen sarcastically quipped 

 

"Now whatever would make you think that master?~" she coos

 

"Yeah that's what I thought!"

 

Just then a teenage girl runs up tho them with a look of wonder in her eyes

 

"Oh my gawd oh my gawd!! A griffin!!!! Your so beautiful!!"

"O-oh thank you!"

 

"C-can I take a picture with you?" She asks giddily

 

"Of course!" Astraea allows making the girl squeal with elation, then she pulled out her phone and both made duck lips, but then more and more crowded around them asking for pictures and wanting to touch her tail and wings, so Armen decided to dick out of the chaos and let Astraea have her moment in the limelight(so to speak)

 

He then got a call from mon so decided to pick up

 

"Hello.." 

 

"Hey Armen!" Jones chimed over 

 

"Oh hey jones how's it goin?"

 

Just wanted to let ya now a new girl will be headed your way next week! How are those two doing?" 

 

"Eh pretty good! Though Astraea's having a ball right now with all the attention s he's getting from teenage girls and boys alike obsessed with fantasy creatures, they're literally drooling over her!"

 

"Pfft hahahaha! Sounds like you two are having a ball!! Where's ember?"

"Oh she decided to stay home and pwn some noobs!"

 

"O..kay..I'm gonna pretend like I understood what you just said, but I'm glad you guys are having fun!"

 

Not but 10 feet behind him, that same beady red eyed being stared him down from a dimly lit alley, she pulled a devils grin on her lips as she edged closer and closer to Armen, then slowly reached out

 

"You will soon be mine...." She  
Whispers 

 

"So are you guys headed home soon? I'd like to drop by, plus there's a certain ogre here who's been dying to wrap her arms around her favorite human again!"

 

"Yeah! We'll be headed back in a fe-mmmphh!!!" he is silences by a fell male hand covering his mouth and pulling him into the alley, he struggled with all of his might buy she was much too strong

 

"Hello? Armen? He-" she smashes the phone with her heeled shoe and retreated into the dark alley, once there she turns him around to witness her glowing eyed glare

 

"Finally!!! You're mine!....."

 

"AAAAUUGGHHGUH!!!!!"

 

Astraea's cat ears perk up and she turns her attention toward the sound with the girls following

 

"What was that?" One of them said 

 

"Was someone screaming?" Another piped up

 

Astraea then realized, she wasn't watching her master, and that screaming was probably him

 

"Master Armen!!!" She cried out and dashed out of the crowd toward the direction of the scream, she searched everywhere using her incredible sense of smell to try to narrow down her search grids too she reached a dark alley

"Master? Master?! Master where are you?!" She cried out desperately until she found his broken phone and a few droplets of blood next to a his jacked which had four claw marks raked through it

"M-master..." She said, becoming choked up, piled up his jacket and held it close to her chest as tears began to trace down her cheeks

 

"Why? Why did I get distracted?! I-I was supposed to...." Her sobbing was cut short by her recognized get an al too familiar scent, the scent of fresh blood,and those droplets on the ground couldn't have been from Armen, it would be on the jacket as well....

 

"Oh no!!" She jumped up, grabbed his destroyed phone and launched into the sky, flying as fast as she could back home

 

 

Armen hadn't been killed...he had been kidnapped....


	5. Simple misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting sexy...no lemon tho! And who'd have thought vampires huh?

Chapter 5: simple misunderstandings

Armen blinked rapidly as his vision was distorted and blurred

"Ugh..what the hell happened?"

"I flew off with you!" A voice chimes in, Armen looks up, his vision no longer clouded and he beholds a strange looking liminal girl, she didn't look like a dragon or a griffin of any kind...her huge wings were veiny and looked bat like, her skin was creamy white, her face didn't have scales, but was cute like a porcelain doll with one sharp tooth sticking out of her pink pouty lips, her eyes were Crimson red and slit pupiled, her hair was silvery white and swept behind her back and past her broad wings her ears were long and pointed like an elf but had gold rings hanging from them, her physique was, well-endowed to say the least! More so than ember and Astraea's combined! Her hips much wider and her chest protruded out even more obviously and modestly, and speaking of modest her choice of wardrobe wasn't exactly that! A onesie white and red dress that cut it two at her thighs and ended at her knees with red marking aesthetically scribed into it, an opening in the chest area giving him a very good eyeful of her massive mammeries, she also headlong detached selves with golden pendants around them and even a couple of rings on her ankles and a silvery grey choker around her neck(ironic right?).

"Who are you?"

She leaned down and lifted his head up to her face" you can call me Stella, Stella Demoraa"

"Ok then..Stella, why did you kidnap me?"

Her signature Cheshire grin returns  
"Because I plan to make you mine...and to find out the truth..."

"the truth about what?"

"Don't play dumb...I know you only act sweet around those two because you have to! No sane man in his right mind would dare try to cozy up to an emberwing or a griffin so carelessly so you either have to be the biggest idiot I've ever seen or just plain crazy! You know how dangerous she is and can be and yet you treat her like she's just another girl"

Armen was confused for a second  
"Look I don't know who you are, or care about why you kidnapped me, but I care about those two girls more than you could ever conceive , and what gives you the right to stalk us and talk about ember that way?!"

"Because I can drain you to a withered husk in seconds and I could easily have you on your a** with just one hand! So try me human, and how dare you talk to me that way!!" She slaps him across the face" show some f*** respect to a superior being you low class wretch!"

"I have no respect for pompous, stuck up, high and mighty bitches like you!"

"Why you inferior little insect!" She hauls him up by his shirt “who do you think you are?!"

"Heh! Name's Armen Mahoney...but you can just call me Armen…"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Astraea lands on the ground a little ungracefully and quickly scurries up to the house flinging the door open.

"Ember!"

"Hey featherbrain! what took you two so long? And where's Armen?"

"Th-that's what I wanted to tell you!!"

Ember stops playing and gets up and walks toward her

"What are you talking about? Where's Armen?" She demands, beginning to worry

"He-he...." She holds out his bloodied jacket and broken phone “someone took him"

Ember couldn't speak, she was petrified…the one and only person she cared about had been taken from her again, she snatched and held the items in her hands, then sobbed quietly to herself.

"How?....how did this happen?"

"I-I..."

"You were supposed to be watching him...you were his guardian" Her voice became louder and more furious

"Ember I-" 

"You're were supposed to protect him goddamnit!! Why didn't you?! WHY?! That's all you had to do!!!"

"I know ember!!!" Astraea roared with contempt “you think I don't blame myself?! You think I wanted this to happen!? I've blamed myself the whole time all because I got distracted for a single moment!!! And I'm supposed to be a symbol of vigilance and bravery, but the one man...THE ONE FUCKING MAN I swore to protect I failed..." Astraea reprimanded herself, ember walked up to her with an unreadable expression on her face and punched the living daylights out of her and proceeded to wail on her until she fell to the ground

"...that's for going back on your word…and in no way shape or form will I ever forgive you anytime soon for losing my boyfriend...but we have bigger things to worry about..." Ember snarls , Astraea coughed up blood and even pulled out a broken tooth, it would grow back, but the mental scar had left its mark, but she felt she deserved her pummeling for losing him

"I can live with that…I don't deserve the benefit of the doubt...."

"Shut up, get off your ass and come on!" Ember says running out the door and taking off

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will ask you one more time and please be truthful with me! Why do you put on this facade for these girls? Do you feel sorry for them? Or do you just fear them so that you do your best to put it a brave scowl to appear stoic and noble?"

"And I'll tell you again...I act this way around then because all they are , are misunderstood girls who need a tender touch to help them shed they're tough outer shells-guaghh!!" Armen groaned and as she punched him in the gut

"Enough bullshit human! You can't fool me! Why would your kind even care to get to know us, you just see us as disgusting and revolting fetishes for you to direct you're vile carnal desires on!!! We're not people to you! We are nothing but lust filled crazes for you disgusting little creatures!"

Armen though for a case one and realized 'this sounds like the exact same thing that ember said to him when they first met'.

"Well no matter! I will learn the truth soon enough..." She says edging closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulders

"what are you doing?"

"Finding the answer I'm looking for! now hold still....aahhh! ~Gawp~!" She opened her maw revealing her long fangs and sunk them into his flesh

"Agh!! What the hell are you-" his vision began to get blurry as he staggers back toward a wall 

"Whaht dich you do to...me?" He slurs

"Think of it a bit like a truth serum, normally a vampire's bite either drains blood from veins or slowly mutates your biology until you die and reanimate as one of us. But for certain "gifted types" we are blessed with added abilities, like to control the minds of our victims and make them say or do whatever we want...for example…move you're left arm" and he brings it up "now put it down" then it slumps back to his side

"H-how did you-" his voice was returning but he was still woozy 

"Now tell me the truth human....how do you truly feel about them?”

Armen began to groan is his vision blurred even more, the agent seeping into his brain tempting him to give in to all his negative and fearful emotions, he grasped his head as he felt the words subconsciously begin to dribble out of his mouth

 

“I-Its true, I do fear them sometimes…. sometimes I’m even afraid for my life, so I put on a brave mask out of fear” he admits

 

“just as I thought…..it’s sad really, I thought with the way you acted you’d at least be wholesome and steadfast in your answer, but oh well, in the end you sing like a songbird in the face of adversity. But I’ll change that when you’re mine for good-“

 

“it’s true….but at the same time I act this way not just for myself, but for them too….they act so brave and stoic on the outside, but on the inside I know they are hurting in some way, and it can be rough entering a world where you’re not exactly welcome all the time, I put on this façade for them because I want to be there for them and I’m afraid that I’m not strong enough to protect them….they are so fragile and sweet girls who are just and delicate and impressionable as children no matter how much abnormal power they wield or they’re status as legendary creatures, to me, they’re just misunderstood girls”

 

Stella was floored, her snide satisfaction had been toppled by his undoubtedly sincere words, and it didn’t seem like he faltered or lied in the slightest, almost every human she bit and made do her bidding always had dirty secrets and horrible things to say or had done…. but this man……no! no human could resist her before why should he be able to?

 

“Fine I guess I’ll have to try other measures! Get up! On your feet damnit!” with that he is on his feet, then Stella wraps her arms around him and begins grinding on him

“Do you like the way I look? ~ do you like the way it feels?~ Any guy would jump up at the opportunity to be with me, and now its you’re turn! You want me right? You wanna ravage me don’t you?”

 

Armen pushes her off, his mind still slightly clouded, but conscious enough to think, Stella looked at him, completely floored once more ”W-what are you doing?”

 

“Stella stop…please”

 

“How are you doing this? You’re supposed to obey me! Why are you pushing me away? How can you resist me? Don’t you want me? No man has ever been able to resist me!”

“Because no man you’ve seduced must have ever had the willpower, common sense or self-restraint to stop you! Because of course they’d never miss the opportunity to plow a hot girl that just so coincidentally comes onto them like a slut! I’m not into selling myself out for a flimsy promise of a one-night stand but get tricked and forcibly exposing myself for a selfish, arrogant little bitch!” he reprimanded, Stella gasped horrified, no one had ever said anything so cruel to her in her entire life, and this very thought drove her into an uncontrollable fury as she grabbed his neck and slammed him up against the wall

 

“YOU DISGUSTING LOWLIFE COCKROACH SCUM!!! Who the fuck do you think you are?! You are in no position to judge me you should be kissing my boot for even being allowed to be in my presence!’

 

“this the worst you can do? The dragon I live with is scarier than you…. so, cut the bullshit ‘high and mighty’ attitude! And take the reality check! You desperately need it if you think you can get away with this crap with everyone you little whore!!”

 

“s-stop it, j-just stop it!’ she cries out, chokingly

 

“stop what?! Putting you in your pl-“Armen stopped when he saw her wings droop to the ground, her grip loosened completely and he dropped to his feet, surprised to see that she was actually crying

 

“Are you crying?”

 

“N-no! i-im just…

 

“crying, look I know what I said was a little harsh, but you needed to hear it- “

 

“It’s not that! You’re right! I’m a despicable whore! All I do is trick guys and make their lives miserable! I don’t mean anything by it but…I-im just…so lonely, every guy I try to hit on either just flat out rejected me, and all the homestays I was sent to rejected or feared me so much that they just avoided taking me in, I guess thats why I took to torturing men, to make them feel what I felt…all I wanted was to be normal, I know being a vampire that it will never be possible to live a normal life and the main reason people shun me, because I’m so dangerous and lust for blood…b-but its n-not my fault! Its just-I”

 

Armen started feeling sympathetic for her, what she had done was not to be malicious toward others, she was just simply hurting inside, like ember once was, and the only way she could cope was by playing and tricking those who wronged her. His good nature would get the better of him one day, but until then, there was a little vampire that desperately needed a warm hug.

 

Armen took up the despairing woman into his welcoming arms and held her tight, earning a surprised squeak from her

 

“what are you doing?”

 

“Giving you what you need. you’re not a bad girl Stella, I’d know if you were, so stop pretending to be something you’re not!”

 

Stella thought for a second, this guy was the weirdest and most direct she had ever met, then slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest, enraptured in his soothing warmth “I don’t know who or what you are, but thank you Armen Mahoney, thank you for having such warm hugs and for knowing how to make a girl feel special and for having the guts to give someone a well-deserved reality check~” she cooed in an almost swooning manner

 

“My pleasure”

 

Stella stepped away from him after they’re tender moment and smiled up at him, showing off her elongated fangs, but stumbled in her feet and fell into Armen’s arms

 

“Stella! What’s wrong?”

“ahh…hehe, nothing major! I’m sorry I just got this little weird condition, if I use my powers like that for too long it completely drains me of energy and I haven’t used them that long before so I am exhausted to the point of collapse

 

“Well is there anything I can do?’ armen asks, then Stella looks at his neck and blushes

 

“w-well there is one thing…. a-and you can totes deny if you want but…can I drink some of your blood?”

 

“…. excuse me?”

 

“I-I’m sorry! It’s just, ya know I’m a vampire and all and its one of the only ways we can derive nutrition, plus I only ever used to suck out the blood of animals and even got donor blood packets, but I never drank true human blood straight out of veins before”

 

 

“u-uh w-well….”

 

“Please? I promise I won’t drink too much! And it won’t hurt, I swear!”

 

“W-well, as long as you don’t drink too much” he held down his collar and exposed the crook of his neck

 

“Really?! Thank you!!!” she croons leaping onto him

 

“just don’t bite down too ha-“

 

“~aahh gawp~!”

 

“Agh! I said not too hard! “but she didn’t respond and began sucking away with a content and blissful smile on her face, it didn’t hurt that much to Armen, it when from feeling like being injected by a booster shot, to a girl gently suckling on his neck, giving him a hickie

 

‘his skin is so soft and warm, and his blood is so sweet, tangy and rich! its addicting like candy! ~oh if only I knew human blood was this amazing sooner~! or is his blood just special and so well balanced!’ she thought to herself, once she had her fill she retracted her fangs and slumped off him drooling madly, shuddering with almost orgasmic delight

 

“y-you good?” armen asks, rubbing the two holes on his neck that had a pin lipstick mark on them

 

“~hahhhh~” she moaned as she swooned back and forth” that was incredible! your blood is amazing! I think I may have developed an addiction, I just hope I didn’t take too much”

 

“Eh its cool, a little bite never hurt anyone…but I’m not gonna turn into a vampire or anything right?”

 

“Nah I wouldn’t worry! I didn’t inject the mutagen into your bloodstream, you’d know if I did, you’d get a nasty headache, you’d vomit up blood, you’d convulse and then…ya know…croak, it’s really fast acting!”

 

“Ahh…cool, so where are we exactly?”

 

“An old house! Ironic right?”

 

“yeah you could say that, I’m just a little worried though”

 

“why?”

 

“well the last time ember had to rescue me she wasn’t exactly the happiest camper when she found me, and she is probably royally pissed right now, I can’t even imagine how mad Astraea is though…”

 

“well if they’re looking for you wouldn’t they be more of the side of worried?”

 

“says the mischievous little vampire that flew off with me!”

 

She giggles and shrugs” hey, comme ci commes ca…”

 

Armen chuckles and heads for the front door

 

“well it’s been fun Stella, but I gotta go-“

 

“what? You’re leaving already but we were getting along so well, I thought we were having fun” she whines, grabbing his hand and stares up at him with dilated puppydog slitted eyes

 

“you act like we just went on a date or something”

 

“Well…kinda, albeit the kidnapping part…..I mean you’re really cool and cute and I kinda like you” she admits twisting a lock of her long silver hair in her finger, swaying back and forth almost innocently swaying her wide hips

 

“oh, uh well, um…would you like to be my new homestay?"

 

She gasps and looks up  
At him with a hopeful gaze, her crimson red orbs glistening 

"R-really?!!!? You would do that for me?!" She asks bounding in front of his face with a biology defying smile plastered on her face

"Uh...sure, it's my way of saying sorry and I forgive you!"

 

Her heart soared as she squeals with joy, she leapt onto him and clung to his chest resting her head on the crook of his neck

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!!!" She exclaims squeeezing him tighter, to the point where Arlen felt an unsettling crack coming from his spinal region

"S-Stella!! You're squeezing t-to hard!!!!"

"I told you I'd make you mine!!! And now you will never get away from me baby!!! You're mine forever!!" She proclaims in an almost childlike manner

"Ugh...well-" then the front door bursts open, and in comes Ember and Astraea both battle ready

 

"Armen hang on! We're....coming" she then sees armen standing there with a very nervous expression on his face and a vampire with her arm snaked around his neck, pressed up against him

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!??!!" 

 

"E-ember it's not what You think!!"

"Here I am thinking something horrible may have happened to you and now I find you in this dingy broken down hacker shack with some slutty vampire!!!!! Why the hell am I supposed to think?!"

 

"Slutty?! Who the hell are you calling slutty you pea brain fire spewing bitch?!" Stella retorts stepping up to her!

"Don't fucking test me you little hussy or you are going to find yourself defanged!!"

"Master armen explain yourself!!!!" Astraea demanded, gripping his shoulders, giving him a disapproving glare

"Uhhh...well, see I know it may sound strange and it's kinda hard to explain but, Stella here....is gonna be joining our family"

 

 

"WHAT?!?!!!!!!!" Both girls exclaimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying! Next two luminal girls, manticore and basilisk! Leave some comments on where y'all want it to go!!
> 
> Thanks a bunch!


	6. Simple misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting sexy...no lemon tho! And who'd have thought vampires huh?

Chapter 5: simple misunderstandings

Armen blinked rapidly as his vision was distorted and blurred

"Ugh..what the hell happened?"

"I flew off with you!" A voice chimes in, Armen looks up, his vision no longer clouded and he beholds a strange looking liminal girl, she didn't look like a dragon or a griffin of any kind...her huge wings were veiny and looked bat like, her skin was creamy white, her face didn't have scales, but was cute like a porcelain doll with one sharp tooth sticking out of her pink pouty lips, her eyes were Crimson red and slit pupiled, her hair was silvery white and swept behind her back and past her broad wings her ears were long and pointed like an elf but had gold rings hanging from them, her physique was, well-endowed to say the least! More so than ember and Astraea's combined! Her hips much wider and her chest protruded out even more obviously and modestly, and speaking of modest her choice of wardrobe wasn't exactly that! A onesie white and red dress that cut it two at her thighs and ended at her knees with red marking aesthetically scribed into it, an opening in the chest area giving him a very good eyeful of her massive mammeries, she also headlong detached selves with golden pendants around them and even a couple of rings on her ankles and a silvery grey choker around her neck(ironic right?).

"Who are you?"

She leaned down and lifted his head up to her face" you can call me Stella, Stella Demoraa"

"Ok then..Stella, why did you kidnap me?"

Her signature Cheshire grin returns  
"Because I plan to make you mine...and to find out the truth..."

"the truth about what?"

"Don't play dumb...I know you only act sweet around those two because you have to! No sane man in his right mind would dare try to cozy up to an emberwing or a griffin so carelessly so you either have to be the biggest idiot I've ever seen or just plain crazy! You know how dangerous she is and can be and yet you treat her like she's just another girl"

Armen was confused for a second  
"Look I don't know who you are, or care about why you kidnapped me, but I care about those two girls more than you could ever conceive , and what gives you the right to stalk us and talk about ember that way?!"

"Because I can drain you to a withered husk in seconds and I could easily have you on your a** with just one hand! So try me human, and how dare you talk to me that way!!" She slaps him across the face" show some f*** respect to a superior being you low class wretch!"

"I have no respect for pompous, stuck up, high and mighty bitches like you!"

"Why you inferior little insect!" She hauls him up by his shirt “who do you think you are?!"

"Heh! Name's Armen Mahoney...but you can just call me Armen…"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Astraea lands on the ground a little ungracefully and quickly scurries up to the house flinging the door open.

"Ember!"

"Hey featherbrain! what took you two so long? And where's Armen?"

"Th-that's what I wanted to tell you!!"

Ember stops playing and gets up and walks toward her

"What are you talking about? Where's Armen?" She demands, beginning to worry

"He-he...." She holds out his bloodied jacket and broken phone “someone took him"

Ember couldn't speak, she was petrified…the one and only person she cared about had been taken from her again, she snatched and held the items in her hands, then sobbed quietly to herself.

"How?....how did this happen?"

"I-I..."

"You were supposed to be watching him...you were his guardian" Her voice became louder and more furious

"Ember I-" 

"You're were supposed to protect him goddamnit!! Why didn't you?! WHY?! That's all you had to do!!!"

"I know ember!!!" Astraea roared with contempt “you think I don't blame myself?! You think I wanted this to happen!? I've blamed myself the whole time all because I got distracted for a single moment!!! And I'm supposed to be a symbol of vigilance and bravery, but the one man...THE ONE FUCKING MAN I swore to protect I failed..." Astraea reprimanded herself, ember walked up to her with an unreadable expression on her face and punched the living daylights out of her and proceeded to wail on her until she fell to the ground

"...that's for going back on your word…and in no way shape or form will I ever forgive you anytime soon for losing my boyfriend...but we have bigger things to worry about..." Ember snarls , Astraea coughed up blood and even pulled out a broken tooth, it would grow back, but the mental scar had left its mark, but she felt she deserved her pummeling for losing him

"I can live with that…I don't deserve the benefit of the doubt...."

"Shut up, get off your ass and come on!" Ember says running out the door and taking off

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will ask you one more time and please be truthful with me! Why do you put on this facade for these girls? Do you feel sorry for them? Or do you just fear them so that you do your best to put it a brave scowl to appear stoic and noble?"

"And I'll tell you again...I act this way around then because all they are , are misunderstood girls who need a tender touch to help them shed they're tough outer shells-guaghh!!" Armen groaned and as she punched him in the gut

"Enough bullshit human! You can't fool me! Why would your kind even care to get to know us, you just see us as disgusting and revolting fetishes for you to direct you're vile carnal desires on!!! We're not people to you! We are nothing but lust filled crazes for you disgusting little creatures!"

Armen though for a case one and realized 'this sounds like the exact same thing that ember said to him when they first met'.

"Well no matter! I will learn the truth soon enough..." She says edging closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulders

"what are you doing?"

"Finding the answer I'm looking for! now hold still....aahhh! ~Gawp~!" She opened her maw revealing her long fangs and sunk them into his flesh

"Agh!! What the hell are you-" his vision began to get blurry as he staggers back toward a wall 

"Whaht dich you do to...me?" He slurs

"Think of it a bit like a truth serum, normally a vampire's bite either drains blood from veins or slowly mutates your biology until you die and reanimate as one of us. But for certain "gifted types" we are blessed with added abilities, like to control the minds of our victims and make them say or do whatever we want...for example…move you're left arm" and he brings it up "now put it down" then it slumps back to his side

"H-how did you-" his voice was returning but he was still woozy 

"Now tell me the truth human....how do you truly feel about them?”

Armen began to groan is his vision blurred even more, the agent seeping into his brain tempting him to give in to all his negative and fearful emotions, he grasped his head as he felt the words subconsciously begin to dribble out of his mouth

 

“I-Its true, I do fear them sometimes…. sometimes I’m even afraid for my life, so I put on a brave mask out of fear” he admits

 

“just as I thought…..it’s sad really, I thought with the way you acted you’d at least be wholesome and steadfast in your answer, but oh well, in the end you sing like a songbird in the face of adversity. But I’ll change that when you’re mine for good-“

 

“it’s true….but at the same time I act this way not just for myself, but for them too….they act so brave and stoic on the outside, but on the inside I know they are hurting in some way, and it can be rough entering a world where you’re not exactly welcome all the time, I put on this façade for them because I want to be there for them and I’m afraid that I’m not strong enough to protect them….they are so fragile and sweet girls who are just and delicate and impressionable as children no matter how much abnormal power they wield or they’re status as legendary creatures, to me, they’re just misunderstood girls”

 

Stella was floored, her snide satisfaction had been toppled by his undoubtedly sincere words, and it didn’t seem like he faltered or lied in the slightest, almost every human she bit and made do her bidding always had dirty secrets and horrible things to say or had done…. but this man……no! no human could resist her before why should he be able to?

 

“Fine I guess I’ll have to try other measures! Get up! On your feet damnit!” with that he is on his feet, then Stella wraps her arms around him and begins grinding on him

“Do you like the way I look? ~ do you like the way it feels?~ Any guy would jump up at the opportunity to be with me, and now its you’re turn! You want me right? You wanna ravage me don’t you?”

 

Armen pushes her off, his mind still slightly clouded, but conscious enough to think, Stella looked at him, completely floored once more ”W-what are you doing?”

 

“Stella stop…please”

 

“How are you doing this? You’re supposed to obey me! Why are you pushing me away? How can you resist me? Don’t you want me? No man has ever been able to resist me!”

“Because no man you’ve seduced must have ever had the willpower, common sense or self-restraint to stop you! Because of course they’d never miss the opportunity to plow a hot girl that just so coincidentally comes onto them like a slut! I’m not into selling myself out for a flimsy promise of a one-night stand but get tricked and forcibly exposing myself for a selfish, arrogant little bitch!” he reprimanded, Stella gasped horrified, no one had ever said anything so cruel to her in her entire life, and this very thought drove her into an uncontrollable fury as she grabbed his neck and slammed him up against the wall

 

“YOU DISGUSTING LOWLIFE COCKROACH SCUM!!! Who the fuck do you think you are?! You are in no position to judge me you should be kissing my boot for even being allowed to be in my presence!’

 

“this the worst you can do? The dragon I live with is scarier than you…. so, cut the bullshit ‘high and mighty’ attitude! And take the reality check! You desperately need it if you think you can get away with this crap with everyone you little whore!!”

 

“s-stop it, j-just stop it!’ she cries out, chokingly

 

“stop what?! Putting you in your pl-“Armen stopped when he saw her wings droop to the ground, her grip loosened completely and he dropped to his feet, surprised to see that she was actually crying

 

“Are you crying?”

 

“N-no! i-im just…

 

“crying, look I know what I said was a little harsh, but you needed to hear it- “

 

“It’s not that! You’re right! I’m a despicable whore! All I do is trick guys and make their lives miserable! I don’t mean anything by it but…I-im just…so lonely, every guy I try to hit on either just flat out rejected me, and all the homestays I was sent to rejected or feared me so much that they just avoided taking me in, I guess thats why I took to torturing men, to make them feel what I felt…all I wanted was to be normal, I know being a vampire that it will never be possible to live a normal life and the main reason people shun me, because I’m so dangerous and lust for blood…b-but its n-not my fault! Its just-I”

 

Armen started feeling sympathetic for her, what she had done was not to be malicious toward others, she was just simply hurting inside, like ember once was, and the only way she could cope was by playing and tricking those who wronged her. His good nature would get the better of him one day, but until then, there was a little vampire that desperately needed a warm hug.

 

Armen took up the despairing woman into his welcoming arms and held her tight, earning a surprised squeak from her

 

“what are you doing?”

 

“Giving you what you need. you’re not a bad girl Stella, I’d know if you were, so stop pretending to be something you’re not!”

 

Stella thought for a second, this guy was the weirdest and most direct she had ever met, then slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest, enraptured in his soothing warmth “I don’t know who or what you are, but thank you Armen Mahoney, thank you for having such warm hugs and for knowing how to make a girl feel special and for having the guts to give someone a well-deserved reality check~” she cooed in an almost swooning manner

 

“My pleasure”

 

Stella stepped away from him after they’re tender moment and smiled up at him, showing off her elongated fangs, but stumbled in her feet and fell into Armen’s arms

 

“Stella! What’s wrong?”

“ahh…hehe, nothing major! I’m sorry I just got this little weird condition, if I use my powers like that for too long it completely drains me of energy and I haven’t used them that long before so I am exhausted to the point of collapse

 

“Well is there anything I can do?’ armen asks, then Stella looks at his neck and blushes

 

“w-well there is one thing…. a-and you can totes deny if you want but…can I drink some of your blood?”

 

“…. excuse me?”

 

“I-I’m sorry! It’s just, ya know I’m a vampire and all and its one of the only ways we can derive nutrition, plus I only ever used to suck out the blood of animals and even got donor blood packets, but I never drank true human blood straight out of veins before”

 

 

“u-uh w-well….”

 

“Please? I promise I won’t drink too much! And it won’t hurt, I swear!”

 

“W-well, as long as you don’t drink too much” he held down his collar and exposed the crook of his neck

 

“Really?! Thank you!!!” she croons leaping onto him

 

“just don’t bite down too ha-“

 

“~aahh gawp~!”

 

“Agh! I said not too hard! “but she didn’t respond and began sucking away with a content and blissful smile on her face, it didn’t hurt that much to Armen, it when from feeling like being injected by a booster shot, to a girl gently suckling on his neck, giving him a hickie

 

‘his skin is so soft and warm, and his blood is so sweet, tangy and rich! its addicting like candy! ~oh if only I knew human blood was this amazing sooner~! or is his blood just special and so well balanced!’ she thought to herself, once she had her fill she retracted her fangs and slumped off him drooling madly, shuddering with almost orgasmic delight

 

“y-you good?” armen asks, rubbing the two holes on his neck that had a pin lipstick mark on them

 

“~hahhhh~” she moaned as she swooned back and forth” that was incredible! your blood is amazing! I think I may have developed an addiction, I just hope I didn’t take too much”

 

“Eh its cool, a little bite never hurt anyone…but I’m not gonna turn into a vampire or anything right?”

 

“Nah I wouldn’t worry! I didn’t inject the mutagen into your bloodstream, you’d know if I did, you’d get a nasty headache, you’d vomit up blood, you’d convulse and then…ya know…croak, it’s really fast acting!”

 

“Ahh…cool, so where are we exactly?”

 

“An old house! Ironic right?”

 

“yeah you could say that, I’m just a little worried though”

 

“why?”

 

“well the last time ember had to rescue me she wasn’t exactly the happiest camper when she found me, and she is probably royally pissed right now, I can’t even imagine how mad Astraea is though…”

 

“well if they’re looking for you wouldn’t they be more of the side of worried?”

 

“says the mischievous little vampire that flew off with me!”

 

She giggles and shrugs” hey, comme ci commes ca…”

 

Armen chuckles and heads for the front door

 

“well it’s been fun Stella, but I gotta go-“

 

“what? You’re leaving already but we were getting along so well, I thought we were having fun” she whines, grabbing his hand and stares up at him with dilated puppydog slitted eyes

 

“you act like we just went on a date or something”

 

“Well…kinda, albeit the kidnapping part…..I mean you’re really cool and cute and I kinda like you” she admits twisting a lock of her long silver hair in her finger, swaying back and forth almost innocently swaying her wide hips

 

“oh, uh well, um…would you like to be my new homestay?"

 

She gasps and looks up  
At him with a hopeful gaze, her crimson red orbs glistening 

"R-really?!!!? You would do that for me?!" She asks bounding in front of his face with a biology defying smile plastered on her face

"Uh...sure, it's my way of saying sorry and I forgive you!"

 

Her heart soared as she squeals with joy, she leapt onto him and clung to his chest resting her head on the crook of his neck

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!!!" She exclaims squeeezing him tighter, to the point where Arlen felt an unsettling crack coming from his spinal region

"S-Stella!! You're squeezing t-to hard!!!!"

"I told you I'd make you mine!!! And now you will never get away from me baby!!! You're mine forever!!" She proclaims in an almost childlike manner

"Ugh...well-" then the front door bursts open, and in comes Ember and Astraea both battle ready

 

"Armen hang on! We're....coming" she then sees armen standing there with a very nervous expression on his face and a vampire with her arm snaked around his neck, pressed up against him

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!??!!" 

 

"E-ember it's not what You think!!"

"Here I am thinking something horrible may have happened to you and now I find uptick this dingy broken down hacker shack with some slutty vampire!!!!! Why the hell am I supposed to think?!"

 

"Slutty?! Who the hell are you calling slutty you pea brain fire spewing bitch?!" Stella retorts stepping up to her!

"Don't fucking test me you little hussy or you are going to find yourself defanged!!"

"Master armen explain yourself!!!!" Astraea demanded, gripping his shoulders, giving him a disapproving glare

"Uhhh...well, see I know it may sound strange and it's kinda hard to explain but, Stella here....is gonna be joint our family"

 

 

"WHAT?!?!!!!!!!" Both girls exclaimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying! Next two luminal girls, manticore and basilisk! Leave some comments on where y'all want it to go!!
> 
> Thanks a bunch! 


	7. The eye of the serpent queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lamia type joins the mix

"Ugh...oh my head.." Armen groans rising from the hangover like throbbing headache ravaging his brain, it was only them he noticed the pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck, then looks down, for not to be mortified by the half naked body of Stella 

 

"What the F-" Stella puts her finger over his lips 

 

"Shhhhh, we're sleeping...cmon, lay back down~ it's comfy~"

 

"Like fucking hell I am?! What are you doing my in my bed Stella?! W-wait!! More importantly how in gods name did we get back to my house?!"

 

"Oh yeah...that... well ya see, you kinda passed out after that dragon and the griffin busted in on us getting frisky! Could have been the fact that I may have injected my neurotoxin that stuns and incapacitates my prey, or maybe I drank a little too much" she explains, bonking herself on her head, which was not helping Armen's mood in the slightest 

"Stella, I'm not in my right mind to say something unquestionably sarcastic in my defense, but, how much blood did you suck out of my neck?"

 

"Umm...1...maybe 2 pints? Ehhehe!"

 

"Oh good lord...you could have put me in an anemic coma!!!!"

 

"True but I didn't did I? But now that you mentioned it...I'm a little thirsty~" she purrs

 

"Get the ever loving fuck away from me!!! And keep you're fangs to yourself!!" Armen warns covering his neck from the advancing, drooling vampire 

 

"C'mon just a little taste?~ I promise I won't take much!" 

 

"Exactly what you said the first time and look where I am!!"

 

"Don't be a stiff! A girl has needs~" she pounces on him and bears her fangs

"S-Stella stop!!" Armen urges trying to pry her off holding her face away

 

"Hey pal!! Hope your doin' alright! Me and Astraea were worried sick so we whipped you up an iron rich meal to get the blood flowing again! Surprising right?! Bet you thought we couldn't-" Ember boisterously proclaims, holding a plate with a steak and some sunny side up eggs. But her jovial fanged grin disappeared when she once again found Stella pressed up against him

"Hey new roomie!!! How's it hanging?"

 

Ember hurls the plate toward her head, which Stella dodges with little effort

"I swear to god.....this is the second time I've caught you trying to take him from me you little slut AND THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME!!!"

"Pft whatevs! What are you gonna do firespitter? Burn me to a crisp?" She jeers, holding Armen close to her bosom

"Get your filthy claws off of my boyfriend!!!" Ember warns

 

"How about you make me!"

 

"STELLA STOP!!" Armen bellows

 

Stella immediately lets go of him and he jumps up

"Look I understand you like me and all, but you're new here and don't understand certain rules yet, the first is, no sneaking into my room unannounced!"

"Aww, but that takes all the fun out of it!"

Disregarding her playful statement Armen continues 

"The second is no fighting! Otherwise I'll have you out on your ass faster than you can say wolf's bane! Is that understood?"

Stella stood silent, no man she'd met exuded such force and masculinity at such a young age

 

"Y-yeah" she said, blushing at the display"wow, no guy has ever been that direct with me before enough to tell me off.....it's like when we met...that commanding personality mixed with that warm smile and caring demeanor..it's so...~sexy! Rawr~" she croons in a swooning manner, giggling bubbly

Armen was a bit unnerved by her words, but held firm in his resolve

"As long as you understand, now if you ladies will excuse me, I need to make breakfast for 4 liminals, Stella can you consume anything besides blood?"

 

"Yeah for the most part I can eat regular human food, unless you're offering~?"

Armen slammed the door shut in annoyance and was heard audibly stomping down the stairs 

"Can't take a joke?"

Ember sneered at her

"Look vampire, let's get something straight-"

Stella stopped ember before she went any further

"I get it! You've staked claim on him since you were the first liminal here right? I can see why, a tender heart and a firm hand all in one, he's quite the little stud, and has some major balls to talk to a liminal that could roast him alive, drain him to a withered husk, or break him in half with they're bare hands, he's got some major balls for a human! And I respect that! So I'll back off for a bit, only because I respect you're dynamic, you two have something...and I don't overstep bounds. But, that doesn't mean I won't make goes for him! So you better watch yourself and him, I might just sneak up on you"  
Stella states in an endearing fashion 

 

Ember didn't know why to say, she had just told her that she respected her and her relationship to Armen, but at the same time warned her of becoming a possible rival, but in a way that she couldn't hate her, feeling mixed emotions, ember finally settled on endearment as well and pulled a faint yet visible toothy grin on her face

 

"Heh....you knocked me for a loop vampire! Gotta respect that! Maybe I'll tolerate you for a bit...but if I catch you so much as looking at my boyfriend suggestively, it's your ass!" 

 

"Hmm..fair enough, but you'll have to catch me first!"

 

Armen descends the stairs, only to find Astraea hunched over on the couch with her eyes glued to the flatscreen, and was also surprised to see Jones sitting there with her

 

"Jones?"

 

"Oh hey Armen!!! You sleep well?"

 

"More or less, wait...did you bring us back last night?"

 

"Yup, you were out cold too! I forgot to tell you that Stella was your new homestay that I said was arriving in a week, but seeing as she insisted on "sleeping" with you, I'd take a wild guess and say you already asked her to be your new homestay?"

 

"Uh heh....read me like a book huh? And you really seem to be forgetting a lot of crucial and pertinent information!!! Anyway what's going on thats got Astraea so invested on the television?"

 

"An unknown rouge liminal is causing trouble again, though this time, its no killer bee, or vampire or gang of orcs, gazers, blackbeards or echidnas, this one if far more dangerous by far...."

 

"Another liminal?! What kind?"

 

"Not sure...take a look at the panel..."

 

Armen tuned into the broadcast and turned up the volume 

 

'Reports by mon state that that the gang of orcs and, some unfortunate couple were all frozen stiff in a stone like casing when found on the crime scene, luckily the casing wasn't thick and the crew was able to choose them out of the casing within minutes.

The rouge liminal was last seen fleeing the scene toward the hoshida district, local law enforcement as well as mon special operations have been deployed to scour the area, locals are encouraged to stay indoors until the rouge is found and apprehended, we will keep you updated as further developments come to light'

"Holy shit....."

 

"Yup, holy shit is right. I have a feeling it's a lamia type liminal...there was snake skin found at the scene, it could possibly be some type of medusa...maybe an aphopis..."

 

"Should we worry?"

 

"Well YOU shouldn't! After all, you've got three baddies watching over you! But more to the point, I think it best of you remain indoors and if you do go out, take one of them with you..."

 

"No probs!"

 

After Jones left, Armen decided to revisit the business of Stella, where would she sleep? Obviously she couldn't sleep with him anymore, lest something "unexpectedly" happen or Astraea and Ember get the wrong idea.

 

So Armen decided to head back up to his room where both ember and stella were just chatting it up...seems they both were getting along quite well...perhaps they reached some kind of consensus? Or perhaps agreed to disagree?

 

"Hey you two! Looks like you finally made up!"

 

"~Armen!~" Stella chirps fluttering over to him and tackling him with a hug

 

"Yeah we did Armen! We got a lot in common too! For one we're both madly in love with you!"

 

Armen blushed, and coughed into his hand

 

"Well at least you agreed on something...but anywho, Stella we need to talk!"

 

"~Anything you want big boy~ what is it?" She says enveloping his arm in her ample flesh

 

"U-uh...it's about where you're gonna stay...you obviously can't stay in my room forever"

 

"And why not? It's nice and cozy in here and I love your decorations....~plus I found your stash~" she croons deviously, flashing an 'I got you now' smile

"Your....what?" Ember growls

"Duahhehehehem!! T-that's not important right now!!"

"At any rate... I think I'll hang here for a bit....you're an awesome roomie!" Stella persisted, hugging Armen's torso

"Uh...I dunno"

 

"Armen......"

He looked at Humber who had one if the lost terrifying scowls on her face he had ever seen

 

"Tell her to get her own room before I tear her a new one..."

 

"Oh....tear me a new one? Someone gets jealous easily, what's the matter firespitter? Can't handle another girl feeling up you're man?" Stella jeered, stroking circles around Armen's chest

 

Ember began to snarl, and small embers began flying out of her mouth, she gripped the door of Armen's room and began squeezing, crushing the thick wood in her palm, Armen shuddered from the display, hoping he wouldn't be the next thing she did that to.

 

"Armen....why do you bring such forward and aggressive girls into our home?!?! It was supposed to be you and me!!!! Where did our beautiful life go?!?!"

 

"I...have no idea"

 

"I know what happened! Stella arrived!......and she took you're man" she whispered 

 

"THATS IT!!" Ember bellowed and lunged for her knocking her off the bed and flinging her and Armen out into the hallway

 

"Owww! Armen she's hurting meeeee!!! Please make the mean dragon go away!!!" She sobbed, feigning innocence

 

"Guh....uh ember I think that was a little extreme..."

 

"Grrrrr...now you're taking her side?!?! She's lying!!!"

 

"Tch! saw right through me huh? Fine you want a fight firespitter you got one!!"

 

It was happening again, the fighting and the shouting, Armen had dealt with enough of this when Astraea and Ember were at each other's throats, and he wasn't gonna take it anymore, but his rationale would tell him to diffuse the fight, but sensory overload....had other plans

"AAAAAAGGGHHH ENOUGH!!!!" He roared

 

Both stopped and stared once more

"Well, you can certainly make yourself known when you want to-" ember says

 

"SHUT UP!" Armen snaps" All I want some peace among you girls, ember I honestly thought you'd get over this and be the mature one on this situation, you know me and how I feel about you damnit!! This fighting shit is not gonna continue!!! And I will....Not....Take it!!! You are not sleeping in here Stella! I will get Jones to design a room for you..is that clear?!"

 

"Y-yes...."

Armen calms down but is still pretty pissed off, yet he manages to utter an exasperated 

"I'm going out to cool my head, and if I find you two fighting when I get back....out you go.."

The two liminals actually feel a could shiver go down their spines, this guy could seriously be intimidating when he wants to be.

 

Armen flung the door open and stomped down the stairs once more, blind with anger he grabbed his keys and briskly walked through the living room

 

"Master...Armen? What's the matter?" Astraea asks, with a concerned frown on her face, but Armen didn't answer her, Stella and Ember slowly walked down the stairs, keeping as quiet as possible like two scared children who heard their parents fighting

 

"I'm going out Astraea...I'll-ill just be back later"

 

"O-ok...but wait you can't go out by yourself! Remember what Jones-" the door already slammed before she could finish  
"Said?...."

Armen strutted down the street, headed toward the city...not really sure where he was going....but started to slow down when he realized what he'd done, he had just left, leaving the girls worried....and acting like he didn't care about them, he really had to get his anger under control, but sensory overload was a bitch. 

He sighed as he continued his trek...it was when he just entered the city that he began hearing quiet sobbing...it sounded like a girl, as he stepped further in something crunched underneath is feet, they were small purple scales, too small to be a dragon's or lizard's more that likely they belonged to lamia type, he follows the trail and finds a golden face mask with an eye in the middle

"What is this?" It was then he heard the crying again, it was even closer this time, and sounded like it was finding from the next alleyway. He slowly walked toward the dark passage and people over one of the walls, there he saw the source, it was a lamia! But unlike any he'd ever seen, her tail was a vibrant shade of lavender and had something that resembled a fur tuft on the end, she wore a royal blue dress with gold colored accents that draws over her arms and exposed her shoulders, her arms were slender and human but her hands had long contracted claws. He hair was a mixture of magenta and purple and was bob cut.

Next to her was a stone statue of a squirrel she had apparently frozen, so this was the liminal Jones was talking about

 

"H-hello? Are you alright miss?"  
She gasped when his voice chimed in, which made her scramble to a corner and hide her face

"W-wait I'm not going to hurt you!" Armen walks closer

 

"Go away!!! Don't look at me!!! All I do is hurt people!!"she cries out, choking back her endless tears

 

"You're not hurting me...."

 

"When I look at people I freeze them.....I can't even talk to people without looking at them, and I lost my mask..not I can never look at anything again..." 

 

"You mean this thing?" Armen holds out the mask, she slowly turns around, her hair covering her eyes, she snatches it away from him and puts it back on her face, then turns around to reveal a creamy white face with visible cherry red blush and streams of tears going down her cheeks

 

"Hey, it's alright...I'm not frozen, see?" 

 

"That's because I'm wearing the mask..."

 

"Well let's see what you look like without it!" Armen says reaching for it once more"

"NO, I'll accidentally kill you!! Please don't look at me!!" The girls says grasping at the mask

 

"I'll be fine, just let me see those eyes, what's so dangerous about them?" Armen manages to pull the mask off of her face, revealing the lost beautiful pare of ruby red eyes he had ever seen so colorful and full of highlights...mesmerizingly entrancing, at the very sight of them he stood stone stiff

 

"I knew it!!!! I told you!!!" She says beginning to sob once more"I...told...you"

 

"They're beautiful...." Armen said

 

"What?! You're not a stone statue?! How is this possible?!" She asks bewildered 

"I don't know...."

 

"Wait, I know why...my gaze only affects men who easily succumb to the seductive nature of my species, lamias, but it has no affect against those who are strong of will and aren't easily swayed by a woman's charm"

 

"Well that sounds about right..."Armen took out a handkerchief he somehow had in his pocket and dabbed her face dry"there all better, those pretty eyes should shine"

 

She blushed and looked down"t-thank you..."

 

"Of course, now tell me...what's your name?"

 

"My name is Ariya, I'm a Basilisk, a medusa subspecies, it's nice to meet you..."

 

"Well Ariya, my name is Armen"

 

"A pleasure Mr. Armen"

 

"Just Armen is fine...so what are you doing out here by yourself, this place isn't exactly the safest for liminals without host families

 

"I-I am aware, a strange man brought me and several other refugee liminals to this country to save us from the prying eyes of an odd liminal trafficking syndicate that surfaced just recently, enslaving us and selling us to the highest bidder, I tried to hide out here, but some mean and perverted gang of orcs tried to take advantage of me...and I..accidentally froze them all...then a mean couple of people making fun of me for the way I look....I didn't mean to do it, it's just...they made me so angry...and when I get angry it happens unintentionally! I-I don't know how to..." she chokes up once more

 

"Hey, hey it's alright...look your safe now that your with me...I won't let anyone hurt you again, I'll protect you"

 

"You? How?"

"I'm taking care of a dragon, a griffin and a vampire! I think I can handle a snake woman that can turn people into stone, plus your powers have no effect on me"

"this is true....but-" just then a police vehicle and a MON van show up

"There it is!!! Surround it!!!" They shout

 

"AAAGGH!" Ariya squealed, and covers her eyes with her mask once more

 

"STOP!! What are you all doing?!"

 

"Armen?!" Jones asked getting out of the blue limo 

 

"Jones?!"

"What are you doing here?!i told you not to leave by yourself!! And why are you with this liminal?! She extremely dangerous!!! Get away from her!!"

"She's only dangerous because you're making her that way!! She doesn't want to hurt anyone and she didn't mean to hurt those people, plus if she really was dangerous she would have frozen me as well!! But she didn't! I'm still alive!"

 

"Armen don't be foolish!!"

"No if you're going to hurt her!! You'll have to hurt me first!!!" He bravely proclaimed, holding out his arms in a defensive posture

 

"Armen..." she then looked at the liminal curled up behind him and muttering"please don't hurt me...." over and over again

 

Jones reluctantly gave into Armen's demand"Lower your weapons men! Place her under arrest!"

 

"WHAT?! Jones what the hell?!" 

 

"I'm sorry Armen, but she's too dangerous to be allowed here.."

"But...please" 

 

Ariya puts a hand on Armen's shoulder "It's ok Armen, I don't want you to get hurt because of me, you were very brave to want to stand up for me, and you have my gratitude and my life as your own, even though I may never see you again...I thank you from the bottom of my heart"she gives him a tender kiss on the cheek, and slithers toward the truck climbing in, the men shut the doors and she gave him a brave smile as they drove off 

 

"I'm sorry Armen..."

 

Armen gave her a disgusted glare

"No you're not...I though you had my back Jones..I thought you trusted my judgement...but you're no different from those other assholes, seeing these girls as nothing but monsters"

 

Jones felt a sting with his sharp tongued words, but maintained her stoic expression

 

"If you think giving chances to monsters who could easily destroy our world is part of the job description they maybe you're not meant for this program" she snapped back heading for her limo

Armen just growls and walks back home, even madder than before

"I hope master Armen is alright..."

 

"God why do I always have to explode like this?!! Why do I make him so mad?!??" Ember chastised herself 

"You're not the only one at fault, I'm a bit to clingy for my own good....I guess I made it worse by egging you on ember, I-it's just, he's awesome and I can't help myself around him, it's like I have to have him..."

 

"I know, it's the same way with me...I'm very possessive of him, he really gets us, but I don't understand how he does it..."

 

The door opens and Armen slowly walks in 

 

"A-Armen! You're back" ember happily exclaims, but her frown returns when she sees he's in no better a mood than when he left

 

"He looks worse than when he left" Stella mumbled 

 

"Master? Are you alright?"

Armen held the doorknob, he squeezed it in a fit of rage and gritted his teeth, huffed and puffed alike a mad dog, then bellowed an infuriated.

"FUCK!!! SON OF A FUCKING WHORE!!!" 

 

The girls where taken aback and mildly frightened by his sudden burst of anger.

 

"Armen are you alright?" Ember asked, putting her hands on his shoulders

He sighed heavily and responded 

 

"I couldn't help her..."

 

"Help who?"

"That liminal that was on the news this morning"

"There was a liminal on TV?" Stella asks

"You found her?!" Astraea asked

"Yeah...she was a basilisk"

 

"A basilisk?!" Ember asked "how are you not a stone statue?!"

 

"I don't know..she said something about me being strong of will and chasity, that her power have no effect on those kinds of people, but it doesn't matter-" A knock was then heard at the door, Armen opened it to reveal Jones

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Still cold to me huh? I don't blame ya, look Armen what I said was true, whether you like it or not"

"Tch!!"

Jones sighed and giggled to herself

 

"I'm glad you find this shitty situation funny!"

"Oh get over yourself!" She handed Armen a new set of papers"what I said is true, if giving second chances to dangerous girls like her is your idea of how this works you aren't meant to be in this program...is what I'd say to a normal host, you on the other hand..." she motions the driver of the second blue limo to open the door

"Well it's your job to take care of the dangerous girls isn't it?"

Out of the limo slithers Ariya, looking happier than she did when Armen met her

 

"Armen!!!!'~" she squeals with elation as she slinks up to him and tackles him to the ground

 

"You're alright!!!" He says

 

"Of course I am! They just took me to the exchange to get me registered!"

 

"Oh hahahahaha!! Well welcome to the family!!"

 

"Heee I'm so glad!!!"

 

"Well seems we'll be needing to renovate you're home won't we?"

Armen gets up and rubs the back of his head "yeah I guess so..."

Jones's expression switches to a scowl in seconds and she grabs Armen by the collar

"But just so were clear, I'm doing this because I like you, but if you ever speak to me like that again....let's just say a dragon burning you alive will be the least of your worries when I'm done with you~ are we clear?" She dangerously and almost sensually remarks

 

"Y-yes ma'am!" 

"Good! You have fun now!" She bids as she and her counterpart take off 

 

"Well shall we go inside?"

"Mhmm!!" She chirps 

 

"Girls, we have a new member! This is Ariya, our newest tenant! Ariya, this is Ember, Astraea and Stella!"

 

"H-hello everyone! I hope we can live peacefully together!" She bows

 

"She's very polite and beautiful!!" Astraea says

 

"Yup! And another one gunning for Armen's affection too!" Stella realized

 

Ember had that trademark look on her face, the look she had when she felt betrayed or cheated on...

 

"Ember?"

"Y-yea?"

Armen smiled and asked"Are you ok with this?"

 

She felt overjoyed, her eyes lit up for the first time since Armen comforted her that night, he had acknowledged he was someone of great importance to him, she felt her heart swell...but would admit she was really happy that he asked 

 

"If it's ok with you Armen, then it's ok with me..." she confirmed with a bright smile

 

"Alright then! It's official! The Mahoney household is now your home Ariya, think you'll like it here?"

 

She look around to the three girl seeing character and unique stories on each of their faces, as well as the same adoration she had for the boy as well,then smiled once more and looked at Armen

 

"Yeah! I'm gonna love it here....."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this! Just a little side note, character suggestions are open for the time being.


End file.
